Confessions, Prophecies, and Promises
by Countess Impossible
Summary: Lucifer's time is running out and the only one who can save him is Sam. The problem? Sam has no reason to trust the devil, let alone help help him with anything. What exactly does he mean he's running out of time? What happens if he does? Will Sam be his savior or his downfall?
1. Confessions

_HAS BEEN EDITED! Alright folks, I give you my most blasphomest story yet. Yes I know the way I portray God is awful but I ask that you bare with me because I promise it is needed for the larger story at hand. Also, this is going to be fairly long in comparison to anything I have ever written. I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to tell me what you think._

Chapter 1: Confessions

There was something between Sam Winchester and Lucifer that had changed. The once vibrant hunter had become little more than lifeless when the devil was involved. When he was on a hunt with Dean, Sam became almost ruthless. It was almost as if Sam believed if he took out the monsters and the demons he would be able to hurt the devil while sitting back and taking whatever Lucifer threw at him with no fight left.

It took all of the fun out of torturing Sam. No, torturing Sam wasn't fun, it was a necessity. He needed Sam on a level he would never openly admit. He had tried just talking to Sam in the beginning but was merely ignored. Nobody ignored Satan. He had hoped if he kept Sam awake he until the point where he was put into a coma he would have the hunter all to himself but the longer it went on the worse Lucifer felt about it. There had to be a better way to deal with the problem hanging over his head. He decided to deal with it in tact.

One night, after Dean had gone to bed and Sam was doing research of some kind or another, Lucifer made his move. He sat in the chair across from the hunter and gave him his trademark smile. It was not returned when Sam's eyes darted to him before going back to the computer.

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face to get his attention. The younger man looked up from his laptop, a defeated look on his features. "Yes?" His tone was bland.

"Hey, Sammy, I was thinking. If I give you twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep, will you talk to me for an hour?" Lucifer tilted his head ever so slightly, an easy smile on his face.

"What's the catch?" Sam asked, his face as blank as his tone of voice. It was clear as day to Lucifer the man did not trust him in the slightest. He was merely humoring the devil.

"That is the beauty of it. There is no catch. All I ask is for an hour of your time and in return I will give you twelve hours of sleep." Sam opened his mouth to object but was cut off as the devil raised his hand in an I'm-not-done manor. "I'm not a fool, Sam. You will receive your sleep first. Do we have a deal?" His smile grew wider.

Not finding anything in the arrangement that would be harmful to him in the slightest, he shook his head yes. He was desperate for sleep.

"Now, now, Sammy. I am the devil and it was I who taught the demons to make deals." A gleam shone in his grey eyes. "Our deal must be sealed with a kiss."

Of course. How could Sam be so naive as to think he could get away with a simple hand shake. It was sleep, and his soul was not on the line. And it was just a kiss- it didn't have to mean anything. Living with Dean had taught him that.

"It's a deal." Sam agreed. Getting out of the chair, Lucifer reached out and pulled the hunter out of his chair and into his arms. It was a slow, chaste, kiss. As soon as they parted Sam could feel his eyelids becoming too heavy to keep open. Allowing them to close, he didn't care that he was in the arms of the devil. All that mattered was he was finally going to sleep.

Lucifer gently picked the young hunter up and carried him to the bed. Pulling back the comforter with a free hand, he gently laid the man down as if he weighed nothing. He pulled the comforter up to the man's chin before whispering, "Good night Sammy. I look forward to our little chat."

Sitting back down at his chair, Lucifer placed his feet on the table and threaded his finger's behind his head. He would wait for Sam no matter how long it took. After all he had been waiting for him from the time fell, he could wait for another few hours.

His eyes never left the sleeping Winchester.

...

When Dean dragged himself off of the lumpy mattress, he expected the smell of food to greet him or at least for the room to be empty. He wasn't expecting his brother to be sound asleep in the bed beside his own. His first thought was wondering what Sam had agreed to do for the devil. He mentally shook himself. Of course Sam wasn't stupid enough to make a deal with Satan after all of the other stupid things he had done. Sure he had believed he was doing the right thing but that was beside the point. The point was Sam was known for doing stupid things and Dean was usually the one who had to come to the rescue and save him.

The urge to wake him up and demand what it was he had agreed to but stopped himself. He was being stupid. There wasn't anything to be worried about. Sam wouldn't do that to them.

Shaking his head to clear away all of the bad thoughts Dean headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He was being ridiculous. The real devil was locked in the Cage with Michael. It was just Sam's way of coping with his time there, he told himself. There is nothing he could promise an hallucination that could hurt them in any way.

He didn't know that Lucifer was sitting in the room with him, watching his every move as he watched over Sam. Dean didn't know how important his little brother truly was and would never really know no matter what he thought he understood.

...

Sam's eyes fluttered open on their own. He wanted to close them and go back to sleep but knew he wouldn't be able to. It didn't matter though, because he felt great. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt as good as he did now. Stretching his long limbs, he couldn't stop the grin that made it's way onto his face. Memories of his conversation with Lucifer came back to him. He knew he owed an hour to him but couldn't bring himself to worry about it at that moment in time.

"Good morning, Sam." Lucifer said, pleasantly smiling at him from his place at the table. He kicked his feet off of the table and placed them flat on the floor. "As much as I would enjoy having our discussion now, your brother is on his way back with the intentions of taking you to the hospital if you are not awake. He thinks you are in a coma." He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Sure enough a few minutes later, Dean walked into the room, baring plain white bags of takeout. When he spotted Sam sitting up in bed, he let out an audible sigh.

"God, Sam, it's about time you woke your sorry ass up. I thought for sure you were in a coma." Dean kicked the door closed behind him. "Did you at least sleep good?" Dean asked, dancing around the question that had been eating him up inside all day.

"Yeah, I slept great." Sam offered a smile, trying not to make eye contact with the devil. Dean tossed a bag at him and they ate in silence- nobody wanting to talk about the topic everybody knew was bound to come up sooner than later.

Lucifer never looked away from Sam.

...

It was a few days before Sam was truly alone thanks to the road trip the brothers had decided to take. There was only one time when he was away from his brother, when he was in the bathroom taking a shower. It was then Lucifer would offer him the same deal as the first night. A few hours of sleep- usually around eight unless he had agreed to take over driving while Dean slept- for an hour of his time. Every night Lucifer would give Sam a kiss that was slow and chaste before he would fall asleep almost instantly. After a week Sam owed the devil seven hours of his time. He didn't know what it was that they would talk about but he knew it would have something to do with starting another apocalypse or wanting to use him as a skin suit. Why that would take seven hours Sam didn't know and didn't see how he would be able to keep his part of the deal with Dean breathing down his neck to make sure he wasn't going to keel over.

On the eighth night, as he took a shower, Lucifer asked him something he never thought the devil would ask. He asked if would be able to visit him in his dreams. He would take two hours off of the debt that he owed. Not seeing a way that he would be able to make his part of the deal any time soon Sam agreed.

After Dean was asleep Lucifer grabbed Sam around the waist and held him tight. Before the hunter could question what was going on the devil placed his forehead against Sam's. "Do we have a deal?" He asked, no hint of a smile on his face. His voice was barely over a whisper. It sent a shiver down the man's spine.

"Yes. We have a deal." This time Lucifer's kiss was not chaste. Using his thumb, he opened the younger man's mouth and gently kissed him, his tongue gently probing at Sam's. He was asleep before Lucifer pulled away.

...

Sam didn't know where he would end up for a conversation with Lucifer but a garden was not what he imagined. It seemed kind of inappropriate somehow- the ultimate evil with something as pure as the flowers Lucifer seemed to adore.

"Ah, Sam." Looking up from the white rose he had been examining to find Lucifer standing before him, wearing a white suit that looked oddly familiar though he couldn't place where he had seen it before. He was smiling, serene among the beautiful roses that surrounded him. Surprisingly he didn't look out of place as Sam believed he would.

"Why a garden?" Sam asked before he could stop himself, looking around him..

Lucifer looked around as well, a gentle smile gracing his mouth. "Of all of my father's creations I prefer the Earth. Before creatures and man were created the Earth was the most beautiful place I had seen. I prefered it to Heaven where angels were soldiers for a reason nobody understood. Angels do not war, why need an army? Then I understood. They were an army to fight me when I fell." He picked a white rose and held it to his nose. "When God created man, he knew they were imperfect, murderous, liars. The only thing he did not have was a reason. I was the reason he chose to have evil in the world. He told them not to listen to me, to trust him entirely or he would kill them all off. Naturally, human's don't listen to anything other than themselves."

"I don't understand." Sam gently probed at the petals of a red rose that sat nearest him. He had to admit it was pretty, in an overrated kind of way.

"When Adam and his first wife, Lilith, fought over who would dominate during sex God saw that the creations he had made were angry, they enjoyed fighting amongst each other. He made Adam a second wife, Eve, from one of Adam's ribs so that she would know her place under him. Eve was also very simple, never disagreeing with her husband. She was beneath him which meant he knew everything and was always right. In my anger against God for using me as a pawn I tempted Eve with what she was forbidden to have. If he did not want her to have it why put it there? Being curious creatures is a disadvantage as you are easily persuaded to do things that you know to be your downfall. At the time I did not realize it but it had been the plan all of the time. His favorite son was to be cast from Heaven and be the evil of the world." They were walking through the garden side by side. It was beautiful, full of flowers Sam had never seen before and trees that grew taller than any he had seen during his many years on the road.

They stopped under a magnificent redwood tree. Lucifer looked into Sam's eyes, boring into his soul. "I want you to understand, Sam, I am not evil. I am a scorned son, imprisoned for not knowing the love I had for my father and brothers was not the love that was appropriate." Sam couldn't look away. "I have told you before, I will never lie to you. I beg that you believe me."

This wasn't the Lucifer he knew. The man he knew was sarcastic, talked dirty, and was annoying. This was not the man he knew and he couldn't bring himself to not believe him. Sam didn't know what had changed and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Why should I believe you?" Sam asked. He didn't snap the question. It was honest curiosity.

Lucifer hung his head, breathing a soft sigh. "Because Sam, I need you to. You don't know how important you are to me." He looked up, around the sky above them. "Our time has expired. I'll explain more later." With that he was gone. No rustle of wings, no sound other than his own breathing. He was alone with his thoughts in this beautiful world Satan had shown him.


	2. Coming Undone

_Thank you Ianto'sCoffeeMinion for my first review! I figured Lucifer would love to bargain with Sam for anything, but sleep seemed appropriate for the first chapter :P_

_Also the bar in this chapter is based on a bar in my home town by the name of Patches McFatties where the slogan is I Know Right?_

_The song is The Devil Is A Loser by Lordi_

_Anyway, here is second installment for Confessions, Prophecies, and Promises! Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Coming Undone

Sam was confused. He hated not knowing things, and took pride in how prepared he was after spending so much of his time doing research on any given situation life threw at him but this was something no amount of research could help him with. As far as he knew, nobody else had ever been in contact with Lucifer before the he and Dean broke open the seals. The ones who claimed to have been in contact with the devil were either being haunted by some supernatural creature or just plain crazy. Lucifer did not talk to people through static in the television or through the neighbors dog. He had been trapped in a Cage in Hell. This, however was real.

He thinks it's real anyway.

Ever since Sam had gotten his soul back and began hallucinating Lucifer, he couldn't help but wonder if it really was him or if he was just insane. Cas had said his soul had been more or less skinned during it's time in the Cage. Was it possible that he was just loosing his marbles? Then again, they see things everyday that people only heard about or something a friend of a friends aunt's boss's cousin had seen once on a road trip. Things other's didn't believe in were the norm for the Winchesters.

His head hurt. He wanted to know so badly if what he was seeing was real but nobody seemed to have any answers. Dean said it was fake but then when had Dean become an expert on Satan? He just did not understand what his little brother was going through.

Lucifer sat the table, leaning back on the hind legs of the chair, staring intently at him. There was something different about him. Where was the smart ass he was used to? The man who sang Stairway to Heaven repeatedly when things got too quiet or threw fire crackers at him when he was bored? Where did this polite, quiet Lucifer come from?

"Would you like me to throw fire crackers at you?" Lucifer asked with an amused grin. Sam snapped his head up from his book and looked across the table at his companion.

"What?" Sam asked, oblivious to the possibility his thoughts could be read and to the fact Dean could not hear Lucifer.

"If you would prefer it, I guess I could throw a few your way but I had thought you wanted to try being civil for a change." Lucifer gave him a wink.

Dean walked past him, over to the fridge, grabbing a beer. "What?"

Sam looked back down at his book, trying to pretend as if nothing was wrong. Dean wasn't completely stupid, he knew there was something up with his brother but for the sake of not fighting he acted as if he didn't notice anything.

"Oh, nothing. I thought you said something." Sam told his book, not looking up but he coud feel the devil rolling his eyes. Dean grunted before going back to his bed to watch Dr. Sexy M.D.

Sam hated lieing to his brother but sometimes it needed to be done. To Dean, everything was black and white. Good and Evil. Person or monster. There was no in between area that was neither. When Sam messed up it was his way of crossing that thin line onto the side of bad verses doing what he thinks is the right thing to do and muddle around in the grey area. No, that wasn't something Dean believed in and the younger Winchester blamed his father for it. John didn't believe in grey area either. Bobby did but then again, Bobby wasn't a Winchester.

Lucifer rocked back and forth a little and Sam caught himself watching him. Lucifer winked before singing softly to himself: "You wanted power and you begged for fame. You wanted everything the easy way. You wanted gain without pain now your bill is in the mail. You got stronger but your mind got weak. You made a promise that you couldn't keep. You had it all- you lost more, it's all there in the fee via Hell incorporated." Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything with Dean in the room. Lucifer continued to sing to the ceiling.

"First you love it then you hate it. And now your never gonna make it. Get on, get on down. Theres hell to pay cos the devil is a loser and he's my bitch. For better or for worse and you don't care which cos the devil is a loser and he's my bitch. Running into trouble you skitch, he's my bitch." Sam couldn't help but chuckle which earned a smile and a wink from Lucifer. Somehow the song seemed funny to him and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because the idea of Lucifer being anybody's bitch was obsered.

Dean threw a glance his way but said nothing. He knew Sam was keeping something from him but as long as he was acting better he decided he wasn't going to push him. He was sleeping again, eating, was in a better mood than he had been in months. He really had no room to complain so he kept to himself.

Lucifer leaned forward, resting his arms on the table in front of him. He cocked his head to the side and gave Sam a slight smile. "What's the matter, Sammy? I thought you liked my singing." The hunter raised his eyebrows. "Oh, come on. You know you love listening to my amazing voice." He leaned back, a triumphant grin on his face. Sam shook his head before looking back down at his book, a smile in place.

"Oh, so you do. You love listening to Lucy sing." He said in a sing song voice. Sam shook his head, again. Lucifer broke out into laughter. "Oh, come on Sam! You can't lie to the devil!"

Sam stared at the book in front of him, ignoring Lucifer as he continued his song.

...

That night, Dean talked Sam into going to a local bar with him. There was nothing they could do with no information on the Leviathans so why not go out and have fun? If there was anyone who knew how to have fun, it was Dean. Sam was hesitant, he wasn't into hooking up like his brother. He believed there should be something between two people that was more than just mutual attraction. He believed there should be more to it than one night of fun then never talking to them again. It didn't feel right.

Sam sat by himself, at the miniature table, a drink in his hand. The place was tiny in comparison to others around it but it was better lit and the music was louder. Not many people were there but those who were sang and danced to the internet jukebox. While Dean scouted the local talent, Sam busied himself with reading the graffiti that covered the wall. Apparently it was perfectly acceptable to write all over the green walls. As he read a post about how John had a small penis, a group of girls, barely old enough to drink, ran up to the wall to sign their names with paint markers they had borrowed from the bartender.

Lucifer seemed to enjoy some of the tags. "Horses are awesome." He pointed to one under a sign advertising Bush Light. "Matt is a cocksucker." He pointed to one above Sam's head. "I wonder if it is the same Matt who wrote his name in foot tall letters." He pointed to one that was inches from the ceiling. It was in big block letters that other people had written inside.

"Having fun?" Sam asked under his breath.

"It's the voice of the people, Sam. It's very interesting." He continued to scan the wall for things other than names. Things like I'm Drunk, Bitches, and Your Mom's Awesome In Bed seemed to be the main things that people enjoyed to write. There was one just above his head that said Bitches Suck Ass Eggs. Apparently they were not all that original though some of them were written by very obviously drunk people. Somebody had drawn a unicorn on the table next to the one they occupied. Sam rolled his eyes.

"So, Sammy." Lucifer sat in the chair next to him. "Do we have another appointment tonight?" Sam looked at him and noticed the amused look on his face. "After all, we do have five more hours that is owed to me." Past the smile, Sam could see the intensity that was concealed behind those cool grey eyes.

Looking around to see that no one was looking his way. "Yeah, we have an appointment."

...

Dean had the motel room. He had picked up a college girl and took her back to the room for a good time. Sam sat in the Impala, not wanting to be anywhere around a naked Dean.

Lucifer sat in the driver's side and Sam could just see the look on his brother's face if he knew the devil himself was sitting behind the wheel of his Baby. It would first be horror, then disgust, then anger. For a moment he almost felt bad for him.

"Are you ready?" Lucifer asked, turning to face the hunter.

"I'm ready." Sam turned to face the devil. He could only assume there was going to be another kiss. He didn't want to think about how many times he had kissed the devil in the past week.

Lucifer leaned in, a hand snaking behind Sam's head. He weaved his fingers through the younger man's long hair and brought their faces together. Lucifer sucked the man's lip into his mouth, gently sucking on it before giving him a hard kiss. Sam tried not to kiss him back, thinking about how wrong it was to be kissing another man but the devil gently tugged on his hair and he couldn't stop himself from kissing him, though with less enthusiasm than than the other man.

...

They were on a beach. It was small, maybe two football fields in length and surrounded on three sides by tall black cliffs. The sky was pink and orange. Twilight. The sand was white, and the waters a deep purple. It was beautiful.

"It is, isn't it?" Lucifer sat beside him, on the sand, watching the waves crash onto the beach.

"Where are we?" Sam turned to look at the man beside him. Lucifer was staring into the distance, watching the sun sink into the water.

"It has been flooded millions of years ago. It is a little corner of Pangea. Sam's eyes widened. That long ago? "It was a favorite place of mine, long ago."

They sat in silence as the sun sank lower in the sky. Eventually Lucifer let out a long sigh.

"Why do you want to show me these places?" Sam asked, watching the devil doodle in the sand.

"I'm tired of being alone. You know about that, don't you? Never really being a part of your family. Though, you were never cast out and locked away." He paused a moment, adding the finishing touches to his scribble of an angel. "You are the only one I can talk to Sam. The only one who will listen."

Sam wanted to feel sorry for his companion but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind reminding him it was the devil he was talking to and not to trust him. He lies, he reminded himself.

"I don't need to lie, Sam. The truth is more often more painful than lies. Mankind uses lies to make each other feel better, not wanting to hurt the ones they love. I have no more loved ones, and therefore no reason to lie." Using the palm of his hand, he wiped his drawing away. "All I ask is for you to listen to me."

Sam said nothing, but watched Lucifer closely as he leaned back onto his elbows.

"I was once the most loved angel in Heaven. The most beautiful." He let out a sigh. "Not that any of that matters anymore. Now I am depicted as a disgusting goat man with horns and a tail. Sin is ugly I suppose." He wiped his hands together, dusting the sand away.

"Look, I'm flattered that you think you can confide in me, but why can't you talk to someone else?" The way he said it didn't sound accusative, merely curious. Lucifer looked at him as if he had told him he shot his dog in the head. As if the answer was obvious.

"You don't get it do you? You are the only one I can talk to. You are more important than any other human. More important than the president of your country, than the Pope, than any Saint. You need to know that. You need to know that I need you to trust me because one day we will need each other on a mutual level and nobody else will be able to help either of us." He stood up, dusting the sand off of his jeans and the hem of his green shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Sam followed suit, standing before his companion.

"I can not tell you right now, but you need to learn to trust me. I need you Sam and soon enough you will need me as well. The sooner we can trust each other the sooner you will learn exactly what it means that you are the most important man. Until then we will work on it." He took a step closer to the hunter, his eyes narrowed and every word clear. "Whether you like it or not. There is no other option."

There was something about Lucifer. Something raw and unchained. It was as if he was losing his control. Sam didn't want to admit it but there was something about it that sent tangles and chills up his spine. It was something the hunter did not understand though he decided he would try.


	3. Rumors of a Prophecy

_Thank you for your review JanusTheUnlucky7. If you would have it, this chapter belongs to you as my way of saying thanks. _

_By the way Peter is the angel that sits on the pearl gates of Heaven. I don't remember his story though... Oops._

Chapter 3: Rumors of a Prophecy

The two men stared at each other for a long time. Sam was trying to figure out what Lucifer meant while Lucifer was calming himself by taking deep breaths. Even the devil has a breaking point and his name is Sam Winchester. The balance of everything hung in the balance of Sam's decision to trust him or not. Lucifer didn't want to think about the consequences if Sam decided there was nothing between the two of them within the next year. Things would only get worse for the both of them.

After what felt like forever, Sam looked away from the face of his companion to the view. The moon was high in the sky, her face bright and clearer than Sam had ever seen it. The scene before him was less complicated than the riddle Lucifer expected him to understand. He wanted to try, he really did but he just didn't get what the other man had meant and couldn't think clearly at the moment. The moon was uncomplicated, just beautiful.

Lucifer also looked at the sky but he wasn't in awe of what he saw, he was remembering the day he fell. The moon had watched him fall, was witness to his wings being burnt away, had lent an ear to his cries. Yes, the moon was a friend to him, it was a shame she could not speak to him the way he did to her. No, her place was to listen. He wondered how well she remembered that fateful day his own brother cast him from his home on the orders of their father. Did she hear the words that had been spoken? Did she hear the prophecy? Lucifer shook his head, clearing his thoughts. That did not matter at the moment. He would remember later, now was the time to attempt to get Sam to understand without telling him exactly what the problem was. He wasn't ready for that kind of information yet.

"Sammy," his voice was soft, barely over a whisper. "I know it doesn't make sense but you have to trust me. You have to be the one who understands. I know it doesn't make any sense yet, but one day the pieces will interlock and you will understand what I am unable to tell you, but right now all I ask is that you give me a chance." He glanced at Sam who was still looking at the sea.

"How am I supposed to trust you blindly with everything against you?" Sam asked, unable to look at Lucifer.

The answer was whispered in his ear, he could feel the lips of the devil against the shell. "That is the definition of trust. You know the truth, you must simply look inside yourself to find the answer." Then he was gone. Sam was left alone on this beautiful beach, unmarred by human activity and the cleanest air he had ever filled his lungs with. He had never felt more alone.

...

Zachariah paced in front of the golden gates of Heaven as he spoke to Peter. The tension that clung around him like a vail was almost tangible. Peter seemed not to noticed as he sat upon the gate of pearl.

"He's close," Zachariah mumbled, half to himself. "Too close. Of course it had to be Sam!" He kicked at the ground beneath his feet.

"Sam is an important person to both sides. It would be foolish if he did not try to gain his favor when time is running out." Peter reasoned, watching as Zachariah continued his pacing.

"If it was Dean we might have a chance, but Sam is way to comfortable with the demons. Hell, Lucifer lives in his mind. There is no way he wont choose his side."

Peter pondered this for a moment. "Morning Star does not know the contents of the prophecy. He can not promise Sam anything without knowing what is at risk. Lucifer is no fool. For all he knows the word says it is destined he will fail." Peter glanced at the sky. "What a shame we don't know what the prophecy is either."

Zachariah stopped pacing. A smile made its way onto his face, dark and sinister. "They don't know that."

...

Dean had gone out to the car multiple times in attempt to wake his brother. On the fourth time, he had managed to rouse Sam long enough to drag him into the motel room and into his bed. He knew how sleeping in the Impala hurt his brother's back and he hoped getting his brother into the bed would be apology enough for how long he had been with the college girl he had already forgotten the name of.

Lucifer watched Sam sleep. His chest gently rising and falling, his eyes moving beneath their lids. There was nothing he wanted more than to crawl into bed beside the young Winchester and hold onto him tightly. To whisper how sorry he was for the Cage. He wanted to promise the man he would always be protected but he knew it was a promise he was not sure if he would be able to keep. He couldn't promise anything that would effect the following year.

Dean was sitting up in bed, a beer in one hand, while he watched a rerun of Footloose. At the sound of fluttering wings he turned the television off. Castiel stood at the foot of the bed, appearing out of nowhere.

"Dean," his voice was rough as gravel. Tearing his eyes away from Sam, Lucifer concentrated on the conversation between his little brother and the hunter. "Sam is in danger."

Dean placed his beer on the table between the two beds before standing. "What are you talking about?" Cas shifted slightly, something he must have picked up from being around the humans for too long.

"There is a prophecy about Sam. He is wanted by both Heaven and Hell." Cas glanced at the sleeping hunter. "Zachariah will stop at noting to make sure he is on Heaven's side."

Dean followed Castiel's gaze. "What does the prophecy say?"

"I do not know." Dean turned on him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He was fighting to keep his voice down. He did not want to wake Sam but this new information was important and the angel was making things difficult.

"I am not an Archangel, Dean. I do not have access to that kind of information." He snapped, something else picked up from the Winchesters. Dean sighed.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" He sounded defeated. After everything they had already been through because of Sam's choices he couldn't help feeling as if he would never win.

"All I know is it has something to do with Sam chosing the fate of the Sons and the Condemned. That is all any of us know." Dean rubbed a hand down his face. "There is nothing we can do about it. It is Sam's choice, not anybody elses." Cas reached his hand out as if he was going to touch the man but pulled his hand away and hid it behind his back instead.

How interesting.

...

Days passed with them in the Impala. They were going to visit Bobby. The supernatural creatures they usually hunted were being unusually quiet. The reports were few and vague. Since there was little to go on, the brothers figured there was no use spending more time than they needed to on the road when Bobby's house was the closest thing to a home they had. Besides it wouldn't kill the older man to have company every once and a while.

Dean was still oblivious to the fact he was riding around with the devil in the back seat. He would sing along with Dean to the mullet rock cassette tapes. Unbeknownst to Dean they had a pretty good harmony going on not that Sam would ever say anything out loud.

When he was bored, Lucifer would ask awkward questions. He knew Sam wouldn't answer with Dean around so he would put on a high pitched falsetto and give himself answers.

"Hey Sammy boy, do you ever wonder how many times your brother has had sex in the back seat of his car?" He asked himself. "Oh, Lucy, you silly thing you. Dean is much to innocent to know what sex is." He would reply in the falsetto, bashing his eyelashes and fanning himself with his hand. "What about you? Ever had sex in the car?" In his normal voice. "Of course not! I want my first time to be rooomaaantic!" He would pretend to blush as he purred in Sam's ear.

Sam would laugh and tell his brother he was thinking of something funny that was said at some point in time and give an example. Dean would look at him as if he was loosing his mind but keep on driving.

"So, about that sex in the car." Lucifer interrupted. "Is that a yay or a nay?" Sam would look at him in the rear view mirror, his eyebrows raised. "Well, it could be an adventure. If you were with the right partner." Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows. Sam rolled his eyes.

On and on it went until they made it to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Needless to say it wasn't a boring trip.

...

When the boys walked into the older hunters house they found it empty. The loud roaring that was coming from the back yard gave them a good idea where he was. Making themselves at home, they decide it would probably be best if they don't disturb him while he worked in the scrapyard.

Sam sat at the older man's desk in his library, a book on windegos in hand. Lucifer sat on the edge of the desk, rolling his eyes.

"Really Sam? Your going to read and be boring again? I thought we had something going in the car. I distinctly remember sex being involved." He winked.

Sam gave him a disapproving look. "No."

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his bottom lip out in a child like pout. "Your no fun. Your becoming boring in your old age." When Sam said nothing, he stuck out his forked tongue.

"Behave." Sam mumbled, opening the book. Lucifer made a face but let him read.

When Bobby walked through the back door, Sam put his book down onto the desk to greet his friend. "Booby! How have you been?" Sam asked, striding into the kitchen.

"What are you two idjits doing?" Bobby asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge before sitting at the table.

"Trying to get into Sam's pants. How are you doing?" Lucifer mumbled, following his vessel.

"Do we need a reason to come and visit you?" Dean asked, grinning. He took a sip of the beer he had helped himself to while the others were out of the room. Bobby took a drink of his own.

"So you two are not finding anything either?" He asked, knowing already. Bobby was probably the best known hunter and was the one everybody called when they were having problems. He shook his head. "It must have something to do with the Leviathans."

Lucifer was strangely silent.

...

That night after Dean had fallen asleep in the bed they had once shared as a child and Booby was sound asleep in his room, Sam snuck downstairs to the livingroom. He didn't want to share the bed with his brother when he was keeping up his end of the deal with the devil.

Lucifer was waiting for him. "So you decided to take me up on my offer!" He rubbed his hands in delight. "So here on the couch, then? It's not very romantic but it will do." Sam rolled his eyes. Lucifer turned his head to the side. "So that's a no? What a shame."

Sam laughed. "No, I'm sorry to disappoint you." He sat on the couch beside his companion.

"Maybe later, then." He turned to face the hunter. "Are you ready?" He asked, leaning in.

"Yeah." Sam didn't fight Lucifer as he placed his palm on the hunters cheek, the other into his long hair. He allowed the devil to kiss him long and deep. Their tongues doing a slow dance.

He fell asleep in his arms.

They were at a waterfall. Beautiful fauna surrounded them, the colors bright and eye catching. The spray from the waterfall felt nice against his skin.

"I apologize, I am not as strong as I once was. Making a deal takes more of an effort than it once did." Lucifer was suddenly behind him.

"Why do we have to make a deal every time? Why can't I just go to sleep and you can still visit." Sam asked, unable to take his eyes off of the waterfall.

"It's a binding contract. X amount of hours of uninterrupted sleep in exchange for an hour or two of time spent actually talking to you. Without it there would be any kind of disturbance, or you could keep me out." He made a dismissive gesture. "It's easier this way though in the next couple of days it could get awkward for you." He winked. Sam got an awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Is there any other way we could make a deal?" Sam asked, turning his attention to a large purple flower at his feet. He wanted to appear to not care but it was the devil he was trying to fool. He wasn't sure if it was working or not.

"Oh, yes. There are plenty of other ways but they are all something I would bet Hell itself you would not be willing to do any of them with me." The words were whispered in his ear and they made Sam's blood run cold. He didn't want to know what those words implied but he could imagine what they could imply.

He needed to change the subject. "A waterfall huh?" He walked to the edge of the lake it ran into before sitting on the bank. Lucifer soon joined him.

"An island that sank thousands of years ago. Beautiful isn't it?" Lucifer didn't look at the scenery. He kept his eyes on Sam.

"Yes it is. I travel the country with Dean everyday but we never stop anywhere that we don't need to be. A job, sleep, research. I never get to see anything anywhere near this beautiful." Sam said, watching bright orange and white fish swim through the crystal clear water.

"Maybe you're just not looking close enough." Sam turned to smile at him and that's when it happened.

Lucifer's heart began to pound. At first he had been only teasing, using the hunter to get what he wanted but there was something different now. Something that he felt as his heart picked up speed.

He was in trouble.


	4. Confessions From The Past

_So, I'm going to attempt to put some of my better writing skills to use in this chapter. I'm experimenting as not even a one shot comes to mind as the moment. Also, to those of you who have read Soothe My Pain you will recognize some of the same elements from the story of how Lucifer fell. Why? Because that is what I believe happened. Sometimes parents don't like it when you love them more than anything else. Some might say it is unhealthy.  
JanusTheUnlucky7 I will supply the popcorn and we shall watch as Lucifer makes a fool of himself as he denies there is anything other than the bond between the Devil and his Vessel. It should be amusing.  
This chapter is for you Dev's Inferno, I hope you enjoy it.  
Oh! I almost forgot! The information about Sam's past was found in John Winchester's Journal by Alex Irving. The information about Silas is sketchy at best so I used some creative liberty._

Chapter 4: Confessions From The Past

What Sam was able to see of the island was enough to take his breath away. The idea that once the land was clean and the air was clear was unbelievable. The colors were so vibrant they made the world he lived in seem almost opaque in comparison. He lived in a world of grey and concrete was consuming everything. He tried to imagine what America looked like without roads or buildings and came up empty.

So engrossed in the world around him, Sam did not notice Lucifer was watching him and nothing else. He laughed as the strange fish that looked like koi nibbled on his toes after he had taken off his boots and socks to put his feet in the cool water, enjoying the way the waterfall left mist all around him. Lucifer barely noticed any of it, he was trying to figure out what he was going to do. The way his heart was beating like a drum whenever Sam looked him in the eye, how he felt as if he were drowning in the off green color. He wanted to tell the man everything but did not know how to bring it up without Sam thinking he was using him. He was but he could not let his vessel know that. It could ruin everything.

Damn it!

"Why are you so interested in talking to me after all of this time?" Sam asked, leaning back on his elbows and closing his eyes. Just enjoying being there. With Lucifer.

There was a long moment when nothing was said. Finally there was a soft sigh. "I don't know how to tell you. It's complicated." He sat beside Sam on the edge of the water, crossing his legs and leaning forward on his elbows. For the first time, he looked into the water at the fish swimming in the clear water. "It began when I was cast from Heaven."

"What?" Sam opened his eyes to gaze at Lucifer. "That long ago? What does that have to do with me?"

"Everything. On the day my Father created humans he asked all of his angels to bow before them. He told us they were perfect because they were not, that having free will made them his favorite children. I refused to bow. The love I had for my father and my brothers outshone my love for anything else and I told him so. Michael had decided I was being disobedient and wanted us to battle it out. I told him there was nothing he could do; we could battle but I would never bow before anything other than my father. That was the day he cast me from Heaven to walk the Earth. Of course, that was before I tempted Eve with the fruit of the tree of knowledge. That was what put me in the Cage." Sam looked at him, a furrow between his eyebrows. "Before he locked me out of the gates he promised Michael his battle. At the end of times he and I would fight and it would signal the end of the world. Being his favorite son, his Morning Star, I was also promised a gift. A vessel that would be mine and mine alone. Unlike the other angels who could have anyone as long as they were from an assigned bloodline. I was promised you. We have a bond unlike any other."

Sam didn't say anything. What could he say? That was not what he had expected when he had asked the question. He thought it would be something more along the line of they were stuck together so they might as well make nice about it. This was not something he had ever thought would happen to him but then again he was a Winchester. He should really get used to the fact there was always going to be something to trip them up. A Winchester could never have a normal life even if there are no monsters to hunt down and destroy. That is just the way it is.

"Nothing will be able to keep us apart, Sam. I have always been there and always will be." Lucifer smiled, the corners of his mouth turning up at the look of disbelief on his companions face.

"What are you talking about? When were you there?" Sam asked, suspicion creeping into his voice. He did not like the idea of Satan riding shotgun in his head and him not being aware of it. It was different when he knew he was there- it's not as if Lucifer had made it a secret he was hanging out up in his grapefruit. Hadn't he demanded the hunter give him his attention since he had gotten his soul back? His head was beginning to hurt.

"The whole time, of course. I might not have been there but I always had my eyes on you. I kept you safe." Lucifer cocked his head to the side, his ear almost touching his shoulder, his smile still in place. He enjoyed watching the hunter squirm while he contemplated what the devil might mean. How could he have done anything while he was locked in the Cage?

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Hello, King of Hell." With no sign of understanding, he let out an exasperated sigh. "The demons, Sam. The ghosts as well. Where do you think they go when you gank them? To Hell. Where is my cage? Hell. Come on, this is first grade math, put two and two together."

The furrow between his brows was back. "How could you do anything?" It didn't make any sense. He knew Lucifer had created the demons out of the souls that had been in Hell long enough but they were out to kill him and his brother. How was Lucifer keeping them safe?

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you? Everything that has happened in your life has been arranged. Did you really think so many bad things could happen to you by pure chance? No. Everything had been planned from the very beginning. You and Dean were there when Azazle killed your father as a young man leaving Mary to make a deal with him to bring him back. He was to be able to let him in your room as a six month old baby and not be disturbed for the life of John. Who did you think told Azazle to make you one of his special children?" Many expressions crossed the man's face before settling on irate.

"So it's your fault Mom died. Why Dad decided to take on this crazy plan to avenge her death. It's all your fault." His voice grew louder with every accusation, anger contorting his face into something that would better be suited for when Sam had no soul.

Unable to help himself, Lucifer leaned his head back and laughed. It was just too funny to think that there was any other reason other than the devil demanding it to be so. "Yes! All of it went according to plan! Now let me finish!" Wiping the tear that had sprang from it's duct, he continued his story. "If you had lived a happy life you would not have been strong enough to hold me! You had to know about what went on in the real world. You had to be able to fight both physically and mentally. You had to be ready to be my vessel."

Sam glared at Lucifer, unable to comprehend exactly what he was being told. For some reason he felt betrayed. Lucifer put up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"I never would allow anything to happen to you. Anyone who got too close to killing you is being tortured as we speak. The Shtriga that tried to suck out your soul when you were five. Ms. Lyle, your third grade teacher who kidnapped you. She wanted to get a head start on the Apocalypse. Sylas, he attempted to kill you when you were six. He knew there was something special about you and wanted you out of the picture. When you were seven I tapped into your abilities through our connection to kill him. Blew him to pieces. I know he was a friend of John and Bobby but when it comes down to keeping you safe and keeping them happy, you win. Lets see, what else?" Lucifer propped his head in his hand, thinking. "Anderson. Dean killed him for me, but he was going to take you out because a demon told him you were a monster. A skinwalker from Two Lakes Beach for attempted kidnapping." He pursed his lips together, deciding on whether or not to go on.

Sam stared at him, wide eyed. He did not remember most of what Lucifer said but knowing he really had always kept an eye on him made his skin crawl. Why? Why did it have to be him? Why did his life have to be a living hell because he was a vessel? Jimmy didn't have to go through all of that to become Castiel's vessel! Then again, Jimmy wasn't the vessel to the devil. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he asked the question that had been weighing on his mind since the beginning of Lucifer's story. "You had Jess killed, didn't you?"

Staring Sam in the eye, not ashamed at all, he gave him the truth. No sugar coating it. "Yes."

Sam's eyes teared up. He lost Jessica because he was the vessel of Satan. He was unable to become a lawyer, get married, have kids,have a real life because he needed to be ready for the day they broke Lucifer out of the Cage. It wasn't fair! Why did the Apocalypse have to do anything to do with him? Why did this have to happen? All he wanted was to be normal, he fought his whole life to be different from his father and brother, to do something other than hunt and now he knew it was destined to never happen.

Sam stared into the water, unable to look at Lucifer any longer. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes, a lump forming in his throat. He was done talking to Lucifer. He was tired of being a puppet.

Looking at the sky, Lucifer stood. "Our time is up." And was gone. Just like that. Even though he was alone, he refused to let his tears fall, he wouldn't give Lucifer the satisfaction of knowing he made him cry.

...

Sam stayed in bed all day. He refused to talk to anyone. Bobby and Dean spoke in whispers in the kitchen about what could be wrong with him. Lucifer told him over and over how sorry he was but how it needed to be done. He attempted to make another deal- to make him numb- but Sam ignored him too. He just wasn't ready for this information.

Lucifer was pissed. He wanted Sam to trust him, that was the only reason he told the man anything! Now he was pouting like a child! How the fuck did that work? What was he going to do now? He needed Sam! There was no way he could give up on getting Sam on his side but how was he going to do it now?

He needed to think of a way to convince Sam to trust him again. The question being will he ever forgive the way Lucifer had his girlfriend die the same way his mother did. How was he going to convince Sam to trust him after destroying his life?

He needed to come up with something that was going to win him back before the angel's got their hands on him.

...

Castiel needed to warn Dean. Zachariah had the entire Garrison searching for the prophecy. Nothing was going to stop him from finding out exactly how important Sam was. Word had it if they were unable to find it they were to attempt to kill them both with an angel sword. Lucifer was still an angel and the theory was it would still work. He did not know what the Winchesters would be able to do but he owed them to tell them everything he knew.

He could only hope they could come up with a plan before Zachariah decided to take things into his own hands.


	5. No Rest For The Wicked

_JanusTheUnlucky7 Your review made my day! Who would have thought that being blatantly truthful would make someone upset? Who doesn't want to know that someone who wants to spend time with them and be their friends killed their family and screwed their life to hell? Sam is just being oversensitive. :D  
I apologize for this being so late. The characters do not want to cooperate.  
Okay, so for all of you who might not have noticed (as I forgot) Zachariah died in season five. So... May have a slight problem coming up with a good reason as to why he is not dead now. Damn. Oh well I'll burn the bridge down with a massive flamethrower that my tiny body could never actually hold when I get to it. TAKE THAT BRIDGE! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! Also, the bit about Bobby going to Japan was from Bobby Singers Guide To Hunting by David Reed.  
Thank you HappyBlushCalayapie. ;P  
Here you are, JanusTheUnlucky7. Another gift in the form of a poorly written chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5: No Rest For The Wicked

Lucifer paced in front of the couch, glaring at the hunter. He had tried apologizing for what he had done, tried flirting his way to anything resembling a smile, and even went back to throwing firecrackers at him. Nothing was working. Sam continued to lay on the couch in the fetal position staring into oblivion. He was being so over dramatic! Lucifer had spent centuries alone in a Cage in Hell and he turned out fine! He didn't understand what the big deal was, Sam must have known there was no way he could have gone through so many trials and pain for no reason. There is always a reason even if you don't see it. Everything has a consequence even if it does not affect you. Somebody else will always pay for your sins and mistakes whether you know it or not. Why could Sam not see that?

Grinding his teeth, he came to a stop before his vessel. Taking a calming breath, though he knew he would appear calm to the man, he kneeled down before the couch. Flashing a smile, he spoke in soft tones. "Come on Sam! Listen to me, please. I know I have hurt you in more ways than I care to admit both on Earth and in Hell but you need to know it would have happened whether or not I intervened." Sam's eyes flickered to him for a fraction of a second but was enough. "The war was coming whether you were ready or not. If I had come to you, as I did Nick, with you being blind to the world and not one of the Special Children I would have burned your soul out. You would not be here. The angels would have destroyed anyone who got in the way. Not just Mommy, but Daddy much sooner than when he died. Dean as well. Be thankful for what you have, Sam. Weep not for the past or for what could have been." He stood and turned his back to the couch. He was going to make a big show of leaving the room if there was no reaction. Of course there was.

Sam sat up. At the sound of rustling clothing Lucifer turned back to the hunter. The man had not shed a tear but his eyes were empty. Long gone was the man who had spent the previous night with him. The man who had laughed and smiled as if there was nothing between them. Now there was nothing but rot and despair.

"Could you imagine how much harder it could have been?" Slowly Lucifer turned to face the broken man. "One day, your family murdered in cold blood by something you had never truly believed in. The angels that they tell you are mere messengers, not the warriors of Heaven they truly are. Being taken somewhere and caged like an animal." He kept the holes in his story to himself. He was desperate for Sam to believe he had been the one who had been merciful. Sam had spent his fair amount of time with angels who had wanted him dead. He counted on those encounters to back up his lie.

Sam nodded and it took more effort than he expected to keep his face nutural while on the inside he celebrated his victory.

...

Sam stumbled into the kitchen. Bobby was in his library while Dean was in the scrapyard fine tuning his Baby. Falling ungracefully into one of the chairs in the kitchen Lucifer followed suit, though with more grace.

"It's about time you got up." Bobby's gruff voice called from the next room. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just the anniversary of Jess' death." He lied. That was one of the things Lucifer respected about him. The way he could lie as easily as breathing. How he had virtually no tell unless you knew him well enough to spot it. He figured Bobby was one of those few people who could see through him but with the empty look on his face there was no tell.

Bobby made a noise halfway between a grunt and an attempt to clear his voice. If anyone knew what it was like to loose someone you loved it was Bobby. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or let Sam be. After all, when Karen died he ran away to Japan. The older hunter wasn't good with emotions or words. He prefered to kill his problems.

Lucifer offered a grin. Sam glared at him. The devil stuck out his tongue. The hunter barely blinked in response. This could take a while.

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess and assume we don't have a date tonight." He tipped the chair back onto it's back legs."So you can assume you won't get any sleep." He raised his hands. "Sorry kid, those are the rules." Sam gave a half hearted shrug.

Two could play that game.

...

True to his word, Lucifer made sure Sam did not go to sleep. To keep him awake he read out loud from The Complete Works of The Brothers Grimm. Every character had it's own voice and made sure to speak loudly in the hunter's ear if there were any signs he was drifting off.

Sam refused to speak to Lucifer. No matter how loud he spoke, no matter how annoying the character's voice was or how every woman was now named Sam was not enough to make the human say anything. He sat on the couch, eyes fixed forward and a blank expression. As much as Lucifer admired the man's spirit he was only making him angrier.

"Come on, Sam! What do you want from me?" Lucifer demanded, his hands on his hips.

No answer.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, growing weary.

Nothing.

"Fine, Sam. Be like that, I don't care. Just remember this when the angel come, and they will come, and you are begging for my help. I can throw a temper tantrum just as well as you can." He gave an evil smile. "And I don't think you want to see that."

Sam sighed. "What do you want from me?" His voice was monotone.

"I want you to acknowledge me. We have been over this." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Hello, Lucifer. How are you?" Still monotone, but it was better than nothing.

"Why, hello Sammy,! Everything is beautiful and bright! How are you my good sir?" He grabbed the man's hand and shook it vigorously before bowing deeply. A smile tugged at the corner of the hunters mouth. It was too easy.

"How marvelous. And the family?" Sam asked, a little wearily but at least he was talking to the devil.

"Oh, you know how families are. Not happy unless they're fighting." He shook his head, with a sad smile. "What a shame."

"Indeed."

The strange conversation went on for a while. When Bobby walked down the stairs he was surprised to see Sam sitting on the couch but didn't say anything about it. He greeted the fellow hunter and told him he was welcome to anything in the kitchen before going out to the scrap yard. Sam thanked God that Bobby understood Sam did not want to talk about what was wrong with him.

When Dean got out of bed Sam made a big show about how he was going to help Bobby in the scrapyard. The more time he spent with his brother the sooner Dean would realize Sam wasn't sleeping again. He didn't want to answer the demanding questions his brother would ask. Sam knew Dean meant well but that did not mean he wanted to answer the questions. Lucifer was his burden to bare, not Dean's. They both had skeletons in their closets but that did not mean they need to share all of them.

Sam spent all day in the scrap yard helping the older man crush cars while Dean did some work to Bobby's 67 Camaro. It had potential to be a beautiful car if given the right amount of love. Dean happened to know exactly how much love to give cars.

It was a good day.

...

That night, Lucifer sat at the edge of the couch Sam was getting in the habit of spending his nights in. "Are you still angry or do you want to go to sleep tonight?" Lucifer asked. Sam pursed his lips a moment.

"What exactly will happen if we keep doing this? You said it takes more power each time." Sam looked at the floor. Lucifer cocked his head to the side, staring at the hunter.

"Well, I assume it will get more awkward for you. I don't mind but you have fragile lady like sensibilities. What can you do?" He shrugged, pulling the corners of his mouth down and looking at the ceiling.

"Why is it just a kiss for crossroad demons? Don't they make all kinds of deals everyday?" Sam asked, his eyes wide. He pushed the images of Lucifer doing things he had only ever done with a woman from his mind. He did not need to think about that at the moment.

"They do but it's different. You are my vessel. We are ment to be together on a level nobody else can even comprehend! The reason it takes more power is because we are supposed to be one. Now that the apocalypse has been avoided that is not the way it is." Sam glanced up at the devil. Could that honestly be the reason? If it was then why did he have the feeling he was being lied to?

Sam bit his bottom lip. Part of him wanted to believe that the only reason he had to do more than kiss him was because he wanted to get closer to the hunter in a way Sam would never allow. He could probably get away with it too, he knew humans needed sleep or they went crazy and that was something a hunter could not afford. On the other hand what if he really did need more power to do things? The original plans had gone up in smoke, after all. Lucifer was not wearing Sam like a suit to which Sam was grateful but it probably ment bad things for the devil.

He was in trouble.

...

Zachariah gritted his teeth. Castiel had run to Dean, not that he had told Sam anything. The point still remained that their secret was being discovered. No doubt Sam knew as well thanks to the fact Lucifer was sitting comfortably in the man's head. He wanted to fly down there, take Sam, and lock him up somewhere until they found the prophecy. If he was alone Zachariah would do it, no problem. Human's tended to need time away from other humans to do useless things like sleep and use the rest room. It would be simple to take him during one of those activities but with Lucifer ridding shotgun in his melon how would he accomplish this? Nobody had seen him in millions of years before the morons decided to spring him from the cage. Nobody knew how strong he really was and Zachariah really did not want to test it.

Peter smiled. "All good things come to those who wait."

Great.

...

Sam tried to ignore the gentle way Lucifer was gripping his hair, the way he enjoyed the devils cool touch, or the way he tasted but couldn't block it. He had tried not giving in but the longer he resisted the Lucifer tried to drag it out of him. Right now, the devil was straddling him on the couch, had Sam's head tipped back as far as the back would allow, one hand in his hair the other rubbing his jaw. It was a gentle kiss but he couldn't deny the passion that was in there as well. Damn it.

Slowly, taking all the time in the world, he fell into a dreamlike state.

He did not know where he was. It was a meadow, lush and green. White flowers Sam couldn't place were everywhere. In the distance, he could see rolling hills. In it's own way it was beautiful. The sky was the purest blue and the sun shone bright. Sitting in the grass, he began pulling out blades of grass one by one.

Lucifer sat beside him. "Hello Sam." He offered a smile that was not returned.

"Hello Lucifer." The hunter kept his eyes on the blades of grass he pulled from the ground.

"Are you still being a bitch?" His tone was light and a small smile was on his face but the question still stood. Sam glanced up at the devil for a moment before going back to concentrating on the grass.

"What do you expect from me? All of a sudden everything I know is a lie. What else should I know? What else has been a lie?" Sam mumbled. Lucifer rolled his eyes, sighing loudly.

"Come on! I told you to gain your trust! I would never hurt you on purpose, Sam! Why can't you believe me and give it another chance?" His voice was gentle but Sam could hear the strain. "I need you Sam and the longer you ignore me the faster my time will come."

Sam looked up from the grass, peering into the devil's grey eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you really think I can sit in your grapefruit for the rest of eternity? No. There is a time when you will have to decide where I go." He spoke slowly. That was not something he wanted to admit yet but he did tell his companion he was going to tell him the truth. How would it look when Sam found out later after all of this talk about trust? No, he had to nip it in the bud.

"What do you mean where to go?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. A part of him felt used though it was a small part. He had already figured Lucifer was using him for something. He really wasnt surprised.

"There is a prophecy. There will come a time in the near future when you must decide if I am worth saving. I have not heard the complete prophecy but that is the jest of it. Kind of like a plan B in case Armageddon didn't work out as planned." Sam nodded. Made sense. God would have to have known Sam wouldn't let Michael and Lucifer destroy the Earth. He would have to know if they were made for each other there would be a chance the vessel would resist.

"Sam, I'm running out of time. You need to allow me to prove to you that I deserve a chance at redemption." Lucifer reached out, laying a hand on Sam's. "Please, give me a chance."

Sam looked at the hand resting on top of his, of course it would be something like this. He was a Winchester and that ment he had that wonderful Winchester luck.

"You better get to proving you deserve redemption."


	6. Copulation With The Devil

_Crap, crap, crap! Lucifer promised Sam he would never lie to him or tru=ick him and here I am making him do both! Ah! I'm so horrible to them! This is why they don't cooperate with me- they know what I'm planning!  
Anywho, thank you for all of the rereads, the follows, and the reviews. Your support is what makes this come faster than my other fic. Please bare with me through all of the deceit! Lucifer is in denial and Sam is frightened- Theyre going to be a little awkward for a bit.  
This is for you JanusTheUnlucky7. I hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 6: Copulation With The Devil

Lucifer watched as Sam slept, a large grin on his face. He could not believe how easy it was to get Sam to kiss him! Oh Sammy, I need your kisses to give me power! You want to sleep, don't you? Ha! It was so easy! He should have used this angle when he needed his vessel. How could he be so gullible? He was the DEVIL! Did it not occur to him how easily Michael could have killed him if he needed this much energy to do something as simple as put someone to sleep? Did he even think of all of the plot holes? Obviously not. And Sam was supposed to be the smart one.

Lucifer sat on the arm of the couch, an evil gleam in his eye. He was putty in his hands.

...

Sam sat in the meadow, watching the flowers sway in the wind. Lucifer was supposed to be proving why he should receive redemption. The devil sat with his cheek in his hand in mock thought. So far his reasons were ridicules: he was too sexy to be condemned twice, the food in Hell sucked, he was awesome, and penis were his main arguments. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"And you can not leave out the most important reason of all." Lucifer gave the man a wink, "if I'm condemned again, you can't jump my bones." He stuck his forked tongue out in a suggestive manner. Sam laughed.

"And wouldn't that be a shame." Sam tossed a handful of grass at his companion. "That must be your deepest wish if it's the most important reason." The smile that graced Lucifer's lips was full of promise, something Sam did not want to understand. Ignoring what the other man's words could mean, Sam ripped a blade of grass to small pieces.

"It is. That is all I want in this world, to be one with you."

Sam paused, his body going rigid for a moment. What? Did he hear that right?

Lucifer nodded his head, as if he knew what Sam was thinking. The hunter blinked, slowly, trying to comprehend what was going on. Since when did Lucifer decide he wanted to be intimate with him? Then he remembered the first time he met the devil.

It had been in the form of Jess. That was what made it hurt the worst. She had been asking him what he had become, and telling him that he could not change. Then he was there. Lucifer. It was as if he thought Sam would be thrilled to see him. After all, he did release him from Hell. He had told him then he would never lie to him, never trick him. It sent a shiver up his spine. All of a sudden he felt cold.

"Problems?" Lucifer smiled at him, his teeth showing. For some reason they caught Sam's attention.

"No." He looked away. "So those are your reason, huh? I'm not sure if they are valid or not." Sam picked at the grass again to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, they are valid. You just don't know what your missing." He winked. Another shiver ran down Sam's spine.

"Do you have any reasons that don't involve how awesome or sexy you are?" He threw more grass at Lucifer.

"Not that I can think of at the moment." With a shake of his head, Sam stood up, stretching the muscles in his legs. "But like I said, they are valid reasons if you care to explore that option."

Lucifer stood also, watching Sam stretch with an interested expression. "I'm sorry to tell you but I'm going to have to pass. There are a couple of things that are kind of deal breakers." Sam gave him a pointed look.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Are you telling me that you are that insecure about your sexuality?" Lucifer asked, a mocking tone in his voice.

"I'm not insecure. I just don't dig men. Oh and don't forget that little detail about you being Satan."

"Well, for one, I'm not a man. Why don't you human's remember that? Angels do not have genitalia. For two, you should know better than anyone that being bad does not mean you are evil." He smiled before winking. Sam grimaced. "You love it."

Lucifer looked at the never changing sky. "Our time is up, Sam. Think about what I said." And he was gone.

...

Dean sat at the kitchen table, looking at the door to the living room. Sam was still asleep and it made Dean nervous. He was no fool, contrary to what some people thought. He knew when Sam was keeping things from him. Yeah his brother was the best liar he had ever had the opportunity to meet but he had lived his entire life in the same room with Sam as they traveled America searching for monsters and demons; he knew Sam better than anyone. He knew there was something going on.

Castiel had come to him when he was in the garage working on Bobby's Camaro and told him about the angels and their search for a prophecy that had to do with Sam. Though he asked, Castiel would not tell him who was leading the search. He said it did not matter who it was, all that matters is that they were searching the Earth for it.

Dean wanted to ask Sam what he knew about it. Lucifer would have said something to him, right? If Sam died in the process what would happen to Lucifer? Would he bring him back or use Sam's discarded body for his own? Could he even do that? He wanted to ask but was apprehensive about it. What if he did not know about it at all? Dean did not want to be the one to break the news to his little brother but he needed to know. And if he already knew why did he not say anything about it?

He picked at his pancakes with his fork. He was going to ask Sam about it when the other man woke up. They needed to figure out what they were going to do.

...

When Sam woke up the first thing he noticed was a sharp pain in his neck and shoulders. He needed to figure something else out, obviously he should not be sleeping on the couch. He was too long for it anyway. Rotating his shoulders and neck he stood up before stretching. He couldn't count how many popping noises he heard. Yep, he was going to sleep in the bed tonight. Maybe he would be able to talk Dean into trading him the couch for the bed though he doubted it.

His brother was sitting in the kitchen eating pancakes. He did not see Lucifer anywhere.

"Hey Sammy," Dean greeted, pointing his fork toward the microwave. "Made you some pancakes." Sam retrieved his breakfast before sitting at the table.

"Hey, I've got to ask you a question." Dean said through a mouthful of food.

"Shoot."

"What do you know about the prophecy?" Whatever Sam had been expecting, that wasn't it. He froze, looking at his brother who was stuffing more pancake in his mouth."

"How do you know about the prophecy?" Sam asked, his food forgotten.

"Cas told me." Of course Cas had. Lucifer had told him the angels wanted him as bad as he did. Memories of their time came back to him, making his ears feel warm. He wasn't used to being propositioned by the devil. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Sam snorted. "Yeah because you would have believed it coming from Lucifer." Dean pointed his fork at his brother.

"That doesn't matter. I should have heard it from you, not Cas." He picked up another fork full of pancake. "What do you know about it?"

Sam let out a sigh, sitting back in his chair. "Not a lot. It was made the day he fell. Something about I have to decide where Lucifer goes. He's been asking for redemption."

Dean stared at him. "What?" He had the trademark look of deer in the headlights. He usually made it when someone did not believe him when he told a lie but occasionally he made it when he was genuinely surprised. "Redemption? Really?"

"Yeah. His reasons why he should be saved are pretty lax."

Dean put his fork in his empty plate. "Like what?"

"He is too sexy. The food sucks. And penis." He said it with a straight face. Dean, on the other hand couldn't keep his face straight.

"And you don't think he is too sexy to go back to Hell?" Dean snickered.

"Shut up." Sam sat in the chair before picking up his fork and stabbed at his pancakes.

...

Lucifer couldn't keep his delight to himself. Sam was eating out of his hand! In a few days he would be safe from whatever those bastard brothers of his. And, if he was lucky, get something else from him that he had wanted from the moment he first laid eyes on him. Not willing to allow Sam to see him in a state of glee at his expense. Instead, he decided to root through Sam's melon to see what he could find. With any luck he would be able to find something that he could use later.

Then he found it. It was so perfect it was criminal. He couldn't hold back his toothy grin.

...

Sam did not see Lucifer for most of the day. He spent that time helping Bobby in the scrap yard while Dean spent his giving the Camaro some good old fashioned loving in the form of tinkering. When Lucifer showed back up, Sam was in the shower.

"Dripping wet, just the way I like it." Sam jumped, dropping the bottle of shampoo.

"Lucifer!" Sam gasped, pulling the shower curtain close to him. The devil was leaning against the wall just outside the clawfoot tub, peaking around the curtain at him, a large smile on his face.

"Say it slower, a little more breathless. Say it with me Lucifer!" The way he said his own name was one of the most sensual things he had heard in a long time. He did not like that he had that effect.

"What do you want?" Sam snapped, crouching to pick up the bottle he had dropped.

"Nothing you are willing to give me." Lucifer shrugged, the corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile.

"Do you mind? I'm kind of busy." Sam asked, pulling the curtain as far as it would go.

"Of course not Sam! Why would I mind if you were naked and wet? That's just the way I like it, don't you remember? After all, I did just say it." Sam could hear the amusement in his voice.

What was he talking about? He had never done anything with Lucifer to know anything like that. What was Lucifer implying? That he was raped in his sleep or something.

"Not quite." Lucifer pulled the curtain back, and touched Sam's forehead the way Cas did Dean when he wanted to take him somewhere. Instead of taking him somewhere he took him into his own mind. Into his memories.

They were in the cage. The vast nothingness that had been Lucifer's prison. Michael was sitting on the floor, his chin tucked into his chest. He forgot how bright the angel's grace burned down here. Sam did not remember this. Michael had always walked around, looking for a weak spot he knew did not exist, lighting up the darkest corners of the cage. What was going on?

"Look over there, Sam." The devil whispered in his ear. He pointed across the abyss to the only other source of light. They were too far away, they were going to have to get closer to see what Lucifer was talking about.

When they were close enough to see what was going on, Sam could not believe he was seeing. It was him, laying on the ground, naked and covered in blood. His own blood. Lucifer was laying beside him, running a finger through a pool of blood on the human's chest. What was going on?

"Lucifer!" The other Sam moaned, his voice broken. The other Lucifer ran his fingers through his companions hair.

"Yes, love?" Sam almost blanched at the sickening sweet tone. The memory came back to him. It wasn't like he was watching a disturbing scene in a movie. He remembered it. All of it. His ears burned again with embarrassment.

"Please," the other Sam begged. "I need you."

The other Lucifer stroked the man's hair, leaving sweet kisses along his forehead.

"I know, love." Getting to his knees, Lucifer gave the man a long kiss, full of passion and need. Sam looked away, unable to watch the scene before him as he relived it in his mind. How he had needed the devil. How the other man had made him feel more alive than anything he had ever done. That was saying something considering his job.

Every touch, every kiss, every thrust of the devil inside him. It did not matter that he was broken and covered in his own blood at the hand of Lucifer. He had needed the other man and did not care what Lucifer had done to him.

He had been intimate with Satan.

Oh God.


	7. La Petite Morte

_Cjabbott, you were the first to review so this chapter is yours if you choose to accept it. I know I promised sex in the title but I thought things like that would fit better in this chapter so it wouldn't be as long as I had originally planned. I hope this is more what you expected. If not, let me know and I will write a one shot of noting but hot heavy devil loving. My aim is to keep my readers happy.  
JanusTheUnlucky7, that is what I thought! Sexy, bad food and penis are all good reasons as to why Lucifer should not be sent back to Hell. Lucifer had told him he had made Sam his bitch in every sense of the word. I took that to mean emotionally as well as physically. Sam is going to hate me for this chapter. Muahahaha!  
Calcifer! There you are, you sexy beast! I was wondering when you would show up!  
For those of you who do not know what La Petite Morte means it is french for the little death. It refers to orgasm and the spiritual release that comes with it. It seemed fitting.  
I did a little bit of research on the island Colonsay. Any misinformation is my fault._

Chapter 7: La Petite Morte

The way Sam squirmed and couldn't look at his own memory was sweeter than any candy. Knowing that Sam had kept this, and many others like it, with him had touched Lucifer. It did not matter that it had been pushed to a part of his mind that he could not touch it, the fact it was there and so clear was good enough for him. At this point he didn't have to lie. Everything he would tell Sam, everything he would bring up from the past, would be the honest to God truth.

The other Sam was making these noises that turned his counterparts face turn red with embarrassment. He felt queasy. How could he have forgotten for a minute that he had been with Lucifer on a level like this? How was it possible that he needed Lucifer like that?

"Don't you remember, Sam?" Lucifer purred in his ear, his lips brushing the shell. "How many times we were together like this? How you would beg for it? How you would scream my name?"

Sam did not want to remember. He wanted to get away from this and scrub himself clean.

"Now, now don't be like that. I know how much you liked it. Look at yourself," He nodded toward the scene before them. The other Sam was screaming Lucifer's name, clawing the other man's back until it bled, before whimpering. "Look at how much you want it."

Sam turned his back to the scene. He was done watching it. He could taste bile in his throat and could feel the sting to his eyes. Lucifer's face was full of compassion and sadness.

"Sam." He looked into the taller man's eyes. "Please don't deny this." He placed his hands on Sam's shoulders. He shook the devil off.

"What does this prove? Huh?" Sam barked. "What do you think you can accomplish by showing me this?"

"This proves everything. Don't you see? We are made for each other! How could this not be perfect?" Lucifer demanded. Sam scoffed. "Listen to me Samuel! This is the most natural thing that could happen between us! There is nothing that we should be unable to do together." He grabbed Sam's arm with one hand, pulling him forward before kicking one of his legs out from underneath him. Sam hit the ground hard. Before he knew what was happening, Lucifer was straddling him.

"I dare you to tell me you don't want this." Lucifer's voice was barely over a whisper, his hands holding Sam to the ground. "Do it. Tell me you don't want it, that you don't need me to be closer to you because I know better." He ground his hips into Sam's bringing a gasp from his lips. "That's what I thought."

Lucifer touched Sam's forehead bringing him back to the shower. The water was ice cold. Lucifer was gone. The man stood under the cold water for a few short moments before turning the water off. He hoped Dean wouldn't notice anything.

...

Later that night, Sam went for a walk. He needed time to be by himself. Well, as alone as he could be with the devil living in his noggin. With Lucifer pulling a disappearing act it was alone as he was going to get.

He knew there was an empty field just outside Bobby's scrapyard that would be perfect for getting away. He thought he would sit out there for a little while as he tried to figure out what he felt about Lucifer.

He was confused. Lucifer was a confusing man all by himself but with this new development his head was spinning. What was he going to do? His first instinct was to lie, tell him he did not like him at all let alone want to be with him in any way. The problem with this was Lucifer lived in his head. There was no way he could tell the devil anything without him knowing the truth. Why did this have to be this hard? Why couldn't he just tell Lucifer to leave him alone and be done with it?

He sunk into the grass, slightly disappointed that it was not as lush as the grass from his dreams. Another thing Lucifer gave him. Picking at the blades, he tried to think of a way to let the devil know he was not interested in rekindling anything they had in the Cage. He didn't even know what they had in the Cage. He didn't remember anything but the emptiness and darkness. He remembered how brightly Michael had glowed while he walked around. He didn't remember Lucifer there at all but there had to be something that had to have happened because Cas had told him his soul had been mutilated. He guessed Michael could have done it but he wouldn't know why.

Sam ripped handfuls of grass out of the ground. Lucifer couldn't be right. They might have been made for each other but that did not mean they had to be any closer than they already were. Right? He didn't need to allow Lucifer to get any closer than what he already was. They could just be... what? Friends? Why not? These past couple of weeks they had been getting along, why couldn't they be friends?

That's when Lucifer decided to show up.

"Aww, you took me on a trip? How thoughtful! Where are we? Somewhere exotic? No, it has not been long enough which means we could only be next door to Bobby's." He tisked. "Come on Sam, you need to try a little harder if you are trying to woo me though I do respect the thought." Lucifer winked at him as he looked around the empty space.

"What?" Sam asked, looking up from the mound of grass he was making. He heard everything but did not want to give anything else to the devil to use as ammunition. He tried his damnest to look polite.

"Oh, Sammy, if you want our amour to go farther than you will have to try harder." Lucifer offered a wide smile.

"What if I don't want to have a relationship with you?" Sam challenged. Lucifer laughed.

"Yeah, you are going to have to try harder to convince me." He picked up the pile of grass from in front of Sam.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you Lucifer." Sam glared at the devil, trying to get him to see he meant what he said. Lucifer paid no attention.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." He did not look up from his new pile of grass.

"I'm serious." Sam tried to sound as if he ment it but by the look on Lucifer's face he wasn't proving anything other than he was in denial.

"Look Sammy, I know how you really feel no matter what you say. There is nothing you can hide from me. The sooner you realize it the sooner you will be happier. I could make you happy. If you would let me. I would give you everything; the world if that is what you desired." Lucifer busied himself making something that resembled a nest.

"I don't want anything from you." Sam snapped, watching the devil work.

"What about what I want? Nobody ever thinks there is anything Satan could possibly want. After all if I can give you anything you want there can't be anything I can't have. The only thing I want is something I can't have." Lucifer picked more grass to add to his nest.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, before he could stop himself.

"Isn't it obvious? All I want, out of everything I could have, is to spend the night with you. One night of passion. Of love. That is all I have ever really wanted." His fingers never stopped working but his voice had a far away sound to it as if he was lost in memories. "To be with you, mind, body, and soul."

"What about what happened in the Cage?" Sam asked, looking away from the man's hands to his face. Lucifer was concentrating on his nest.

"That does not count. That was not true passion. That is what happens when you don't have a choice in the beginning but give yourself over in the end. What I want is for you to want me."

Sam sat quietly. So, he had been raped in the Cage but for some reason that was not what mattered at the moment. What mattered was that the only thing he wanted was Sam. Just a night of passion. Somehow that was what stuck in Sam's mind. What would Lucifer have to gain by lieing to him about something like that? There was no way he could be more vulnerable than he already was.

Sam turned his head to the side. "What would you do if you got the one thing you have always wanted? Then what?"

Lucifer looked up from his work, a small sad smile on his face. "Then everything would be perfect."

Sam looked at his own hands. "And what if it's not perfect? What if it is awkward and messy and not what you expect?"

"That doesn't matter. As long as we are together it will be magic. The only thing that could harm it would be if you weren't really in it. If you did not put everything into it that would be the only thing that could ruin what we have." He looked back down at the nest. "I guess there is a reason I am not a bird." Using his fingers he destroyed the mound of grass.

"Why is that the only thing you want?" Sam asked. Of all of the things he could have, why was it him? Why not the end of the world or to have all of the souls go to Hell? It did not make sense to him.

"Because we were made to be the perfect fit for each other. We were made to be one. That is why I want you. Because we are meant to be together and I know how happy I could make you and vice versa. There is no way that we could not be together." He offered a sly smile. Sam thought about what Lucifer had said. He guessed it was possible Lucifer was telling the truth but he did not like the idea of being with him in an intimate way. In the Cage it had only been his soul, not his body.

He thought about the way his soul had needed Lucifer. How he had moaned his name, how he had begged to be one with the devil. How even though he had been mutilated, probably by Lucifer, he still needed to be one with him. What would it be like to have Lucifer inside him?

"Do you know how angels are intimate?" Lucifer asked, obviously reading the younger man's mind. "They intertwine their grace. It would be the same thing with us. I would intertwine my grace with your soul and we would be one completely. Mind, soul, and body." He gave Sam a toothy grin, sticking his tongue out to wiggle it. Sam had to admit it was a strange sight.

Sam could not stop the image from creeping into his mind. Lucifer slowly stripping himself and the taller man, his kisses, being pressed against the wall, the floor, a table, being touched with his oddly cold caress. It would be so gentle, so good. He would beg to be closer to him and Lucifer would deny him because he would want to drag it out as long as he could. Lucifer would worship his body with his mouth before taking in his manhood. He would cry out because it would be the best feeling he had ever felt. His mouth would be so cold but so inviting. His hands would explore every inch of him. He would cry out and pant as Lucifer worked. When he finally gave in to Sam's pleas and became one with him it would hurt but it would be an enjoyable pain that the devil would promise to make up to him. He would go so slow at first and slowly build up his rhythm until he pounded into the man. Sam would bite and lick at every inch of skin he would be able to reach leaving large bruises. He would tear his nails down the devils back and Lucifer would pound harder. By time they were done they would both be sweaty, bruised, and out of breath. It would be magical.

Sam glanced up at Lucifer who had a knowing smile on his face. "Really?" Sam asked, ignoring the bulge in his jeans.

"It would be that and so much more." Lucifer moved closer. "Please, Sam, let me show you what I have to offer. Let me show you how much you mean to me." He was so close to Sam, he could feel the cool breath of the other man dance across his skin.

He tried to ignore the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, the way his heart was going out of control, and the growing bulge in his pants.

He could not deny what he was feeling. Without a word, Sam moved closer to Lucifer, crashing his lips into the other man's.

He tried pushing his companion back into the grass but Lucifer stopped him. "Not here, Sammy." Lucifer held Sam back with one hand. "If someone drove by, or Dean decided to come and find you what would happen? He would probably have you put in the panic room until they decided what to do with you." As much as Sam hated it, Lucifer had a point. What were they going to do? He couldn't think of anywhere they could go that it would not seem strange that he was alone.

"Don't worry Sam. I will take care of it.

...

Sam walked back to Bobby's house. The plan was to wait until the other two hunter's went to bed. When they got back to the house they found it empty. Maybe they didn't have to wait any after all.

Placing his finger on Sam's forehead, he took him to a beautiful island. "This is Colonsay. It is an island off the cost of Scotland. I thought you would enjoy the scenery in real time. Versus in a dream of the past." Lucifer spread his arms wide as if offering it to him. It is very beautiful. The rocks jutted out of the ground, and rolling hills. From where they were they had a good view of the sea and the white sand of the beach. The way it all looked under the full moon was breathtaking. While Sam was busy taking in the scenery, Lucifer made his move. He pulled Sam into an embrace and a tender kiss.

Together they fell into the grass with the promise of a night neither one of them will ever forget.

...

Sam was breathless. It was better than he could have ever imagined. His body was bruised and tired but he had never had felt this amazing.

"Mmm, I told you, Sam." Lucifer mumbled, his lips on Sam's shoulder.

Sam captured Lucifer's lips in a kiss. When they had been joined in every way imaginable Sam could not believe he had been reluctant to be with him.

"La petite morte." Lucifer muttered. Sam couldn't agree. So many little things had just died but he had never felt more alive.


	8. The Prophecy of the Winchester Gospels

_This chapter is late for a number of reasons. 1) I did not want to end the happy bliss Lucifer and Sam were in. Sadly I must for the sake of the story at large. 2) I really, really, really, wanted Chuck in this! Then I was reminded that Chuck hasn't been in the series since season five. He mysteriously disappears to go and be God somewhere else. 3) I started a few one shots 4) I had two sick days. 5) After much debate I put Chuck in it anyway! Don't like it? Tough. After all Chuck did write the Winchester Gospels and this does have to do with Sam..._

Chapter 8: The Prophecy of the Winchester Gospels

When Sam and Lucifer made it back, Dean and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table, breaking into the booze. By the looks of it, they had just gotten back from a job.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded, getting out of his chair. "We could have used your help with that shifter just outside of town." He made a show of pointing in a general direction.

"Needed to get away for a little bit. I'm sorry. I didn't know anything about a shifter." Sam said, putting his hands up in defense. Since when had there been a shifter involved?

"Lay off your brother, Dean. Sam didn't know anything about it. I didn't tell him." Booby said, taking a drink. He gestured for both boys to sit down. "I figured Sam was asleep and didn't want to bother him. You said this has only been going on for two weeks, right? What if it isn't permanent? What if Lucifer's just messing with him?"

Dean sat down, followed by Sam. Dean pointed a finger at his brother. "What did you promise Lucifer?"

"Nothing! Look, all he wanted was someone to talk to! That's it. Since then I have been able to sleep at night, theres no more hallucinations, and everything has been fine." Sam told the hunters. He had not planed to tell Dean any of this since his brother tended to look down on the fact anything evil seemed to want Sam as a play mate but he figured Bobby would be the level headed one.

"What do you talk about?" The eldest hunter asked, his eyes narrowed. At least he wasn't accusing yet.

"Nothing really. Uh, we have talked about why he fell from Heaven. He wants redemption for what he's done. That's pretty much it." Sam shrugged. No big deal.

Lucifer stood behind Dean and winked. "What, you're not going to tell them about us?" He asked in mock hurt. "You know, Dean is going to ask about all of the pretty marks I left all over your body." The devil laughed.

"So, nothing about starting another Apocalypse?" Bobby asked, his eyebrows raised. "That sounds kind of far fetched, son."

"According to him, the only real reason he was cast from Heaven is so there would be a reason for evil in the world. God knew that Lucifer would be furious at being cast out for not bowing to humans and would tempt them to do bad things. The only problem with that is Lucifer has been locked in the Cage ever since he tempted Eve with the forbidden fruit. The Apocalypse was a gift to Michael in the end times." Bobby took another drink.

"Well I'll be damned."

"What about the prophecy?" Dean asked, downing a drink of his own.

"What prophecy?" Bobby asked. Dean turned into a deer in front of the headlights.

"Cas told me about it. There is supposed to be a prophecy about Sam. He doesn't know the details." Bobby shook his head mumbling something about idjits and being the last one to know everything.

"I don't know much about it. Neither does Lucifer. All I know I know is that it has to do with his redemption."

Bobby, and Dean looked at each other. Sam knew they were asking themselves if he could be trusted.

...

Chuck was in trouble. He had decided to go into hiding during the whole Lucifer breaking out of the box thing. He knew what would happen and did not want any part of it. Well, that was before Sam jumped into the Cage and dragged Michael down with him. Now he was lost. He had no idea what was going to happen next because the Apocalypse had messed everything up. He often had several versions of the same visions now that things were so confused.

There was one thing for sure, though. A plan B as it were. A prophecy that only Chuck knew about. The angels thought there was a slab out there somewhere with Enochian writing on it. Instead it was something Chuck had known all of his life. He had never known where it had come from and nobody had ever heard of it before. It was also something he had spent many hours trying to figure out.

Now he knew what it was and he feared the angels coming for him.

He never thought about getting in touch with Sam and Dean again, hopping they would think him for dead. He was still debating. He paced the small living room of his 'new' apartment. It was a rundown place, no better than the house he used to call home. Kicking empty bottles across the room, he debated what to do while chewing on his bottom lip, pulling the dead skin away with his teeth.

On one hand, the the Winchesters were not his biggest fans. In fact, they had threatened to kill him if he wrote another book about them. On the other the angels were much scarier. He would pick the Winchesters over the angels any time.

Pulling his cellphone out of his ragged house coat, Chuck searched through his contacts until he found Sam's number. Holding his breath,he hit dial.

Here goes nothing.

...

Sam felt his phone go off in his pocket. He had turned it on silent when he had went for his walk to the clearing and had forgotten to turn the volume back on. He had been to occupied at the time to care.

Pulling it out of his pocket, he checked the number. Chuck?

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Sam? Is that really you? Oh, God. I need your help." Chuck stammered. He could hear glass hitting glass in the background.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, hearing the panic in the Prophet's voice.

"I think the angels are after me." Dean pointed to the phone, a who is it question on his face. Sam held out a finger to tell his brother to hold on.

"Why would the angels be after you?" Sam asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"The prophecy of course! Your prophecy! I know what it is and they want it." Chuck was hysterical now. The sound of glass hitting glass more prominent.

"Where are you?"

After getting all of the details, Sam hung up and ran a hand down his face. "You will never believe who that was. Chuck. He says he knows what the prophecy is and he thinks the angels are after him."

"The Prophet?" Lucifer asked, bewildered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We need to make sure he's alright." Sam said, getting out of his chair. Dean followed, digging Baby's keys out of his pocket.

"Where is he?"

...

Chuck was a little more than a day away. The ride there was awkward to say the least.

"So Sammy, did you have fun?" Dean asked, a smirk on his face.

"More fun than you'll know." Lucifer called from the back seat.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, pretending not to know what his brother could be talking about. He knew his body was bruised and battered in a way that could either mean he got into a bad fight or just got done having amazing sex. Dean had his money on the latter.

"I take it she was an animal," Dean continued as if Sam had agreed to having fun. Lucifer snickered.

"Tell him how sinfully good it was Sam. How you loved every minute of it and can't wait to get back into my pants." Lucifer was full on laughing now, his head thrown back.

Sam cleared his throat. "You could say that." Sam muttered, feeling his neck and ears grow hot. He did not want to have this conversation with his brother. Or anyone really. How do you tell people that you are post coitus with Satan? You couldn't without the risk of being tossed into the nut hut. He thought better to keep that information to himself.

"You need to get out more, Sam. Have some fun. What you just got back from? That was fun. I can see it all over your face. That and you are covered in hickeys and scratch marks." Dean let out a low whistle.

"Your baby brother was not as innocent as you think he is. You should see some of the marks he left on me." Lucifer choked through his laughter. Sam glanced in the back seat, fearing Dean would hear it. He knew nobody else could see or hear him but he could not help but be nervous that his brother would somehow know. Then he remembered they were going to see Chuck. Chuck, the one who's job from Heaven was to write the Winchester's Gospel. He knew everything about them and everything they did.

It was worse than Santa Clause.

Damn it!

Dean glanced over at Sam, a large grin on his face. Sam tried to return it but it was pained.

...

Chuck was pacing again when they arrived. He was still wearing his ratty bathrobe but was carrying a cheap bottle of whisky in his hand as well. Sam had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when they walked through the door.

"Hey guys." Chuck greeted them, taking another drink from his bottle.

"Hey Chuck. You doing okay?" Dean asked, looking at the floor that was covered in empty bottles. He looked around the room finding the Prophet's type writer in the far corner.

"Just fine." The Prophet rolled his eyes. Sam gave the shorter man a glare from behind his brother, a clear sign to keep his mouth shut.

Chuck seemed to pick up on the message because he didn't say anything other than telling them to take him somewhere else.

The trip back to Bobby's was uneventful unless you were Sam. Lucifer decided it would be funny to ask Chuck questions then answer them.

"For a Prophet of the Lord you sure have let yourself go." He gave himself a deep voice to reply. "When you know every moment of the Winchester's lives you would drink yourself to death too." He used his regular voice. "I'm the devil, Prophet." He went back to his deep voice. "Oh. That's nice."

Shaking his head, he tried not to let Lucifer make him laugh.

...

When the boys arrived back at Bobby's the older man was in the panic room using spray paint to write anti-angel symbols on the walls. He wanted to make sure Chuck was safe since he was placing his life in their hands.

"Sorry it's not more comfortable," Bobby started but Chuck shook his head.

"It's fine as long as the angels can't find me. With Raphael gone I know it would be no problem to do what they want." He sat down on the cot in the middle of the room where Sam had once been through detox of demon blood. He wondered if Chuck was thinking the same thing.

"Hey, Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked, tentatively. He wasn't sure if the Prophet would be able to tell him or not but he needed to ask.

"What does the prophecy say?" Chuck swallowed hard. "On the night when the stars are no longer in their place/ And the Unholy beast of lore has escaped/ The Condemned shall see the light/ And the Reliquary shall know the truth. If the Sons are able to part the two/ Soul from soul, heart from heart/ The Condemned shall be cast from them/ Into the Bastille reenforced with hate and love. If the Condemned has shown the Reliquary/ Where true love resides/ He shall walk the Earth/Hand in hand, heart to heart. Rejoice my Sons/ Jubilate the Condemned/ The war is at hand/ With the Reliquary to decide your fate."

Everyone turned to look at Sam. He could feel everyone staring him down, wanting to know what it meant. Including Lucifer. He just knew what was about to come and none of it was going to be pretty.


	9. Lucifer's Promise

_Once again this chapter belongs to the lovely Cjabbott! I'm glad you like that I have brought Chuck into this madness._  
_Hello, cathernatural.812! Thank you for your kind words._  
_JanusTheUnlucky7 we shall see how Chuck feels about knowing everything about Sam and Lucifer's little trip to Scotland. It should be mildly entertaining._  
_So I wanted to thank you all for your praise on my prophecy but I have to tell you the truth- I am not nearly as smart as I think I am and to avoid using bland words I raped a thesaurus. I know, I'm horrible and I understand if you are disappointed. Feel free to yell at me for my poor attempt to sound intelligent._

Chapter 9: Lucifer's Promise

Bobby, bless him, was the first to break the tension. He was the one to decided it would be the smart move to try to decode the Prophecy. He ran upstairs to grab a pen and some paper so that they could copy it down and make notes on what it could mean.

Dean was not so understanding. As soon as Bobby was out of the room the older brother turned to Chuck, pointing at him as if daring him to lie to him. "Is Lucifer still rooting around Sam's head?" Sam thought that was a little harsh, he did not try to lie to Dean. He did not remember telling his brother Lucifer was gone but maybe that was what he had thought happened when he had started sleeping again.

"Yes." Chuck, looked around the room, taking in what he had only imagined. Or thought he had imagined. It was exactly the way he had dreamed it was down to the calendar of semi naked girls on the nearest wall. "Lucifer is still with Sam."

"What did he agree to do for being able to get some sleep at night?" Dean demanded.

"Dean," Sam started but was cut off by his little brother.

"Sam, shut up. What did he promise Satan?" Dean asked, rounding back to Chuck.

"He promised to spend an hour with Lucifer." Chuck glanced at Sam. The look on the hunters face told him if he said anything about what they had done together he would come after him. With his guardian angel gone, there would be nothing to stop him from doing whatever it took to keep the Prophet quiet.

"And?" Dean prompted, his eyebrows raised.

"And nothing. That's it. One hour per night of sleep. They talk about life. Heaven and Hell. Nothing to get all worked up about." Chuck looked at Dean, daring him to call him a liar. He was a Prophet of the Lord. If Dean couldn't believe him who could he believe?

Lucifer was surprisingly quiet. He was watching the men with a careful mask of uninterest but Sam knew better. He knew that he was thinking about what the Prophecy had said.

When Bobby returned with a notebook and pens he had Chuck write out the Prophecy in his untidy handwriting.

On the night when the stars are no longer in their place  
And the Unholy beast of lore has escaped  
The Condemned shall see the light  
And the Reliquary shall know the truth

If the Sons are able to part the two  
Soul from soul, heart from heart  
The Condemned shall be cast from them  
Into the Bastille reenforced with hate and love

If the Condemned has shown the Reliquary  
Where true love resides  
He shall walk the Earth  
Hand in hand, heart to heart

Rejoice my Sons  
Jubilate the Condemned  
The war is at hand  
With the Reliquary the one to decide your fate

Lucifer looked over Chuck's shoulder. To him it was straight forward, he knew exactly what it meant. He made his way to Sam and pointed to the paper. "Please tell me you know what that means." Sam could hear the sarcasm in the devils tone. That could only mean that he did and was hoping his vessel did as well.

"Well, the Unholy beast of lore has to be the Leviathans." Sam mumbled to Lucifer but he hoped the others took it to mean he was talking out his thought process. "And Lucifer is the Condemned."

"What is a reliquary?" Dean asked, scratching his head.

"It's like a storage bin. I'm going to take that to mean Sam. The vessel of the Condemned." Bobby nodded to the Winchester in question.

Dean looked up at Sam, his eyes wide. "If you are the Reliquary and Lucifer is the Condemned then would you like to explain what it means by if the Condemned has shown the Reliquary/ Where true love resides/ He shall walk the Earth/ Hand in hand, heart to heart?" His eyes had slowly began to narrow as he read the verse off of the paper.

Sam backed up, hands raised in surrender. "Dean, calm down. Okay? It's not what you think it is." Dean's face was livid. Once again, his brother was lying to him. What was it with Sam and evil things? First Ruby now Lucifer! LUCIFER! Satan himself! The Devil!

"Not what I think it is? Tell me, Sam, what it is then!" Dean was walking toward his little brother and Sam kept backing away, his hands still held up in front of his chest.

"It's... it's..." Sam stammered. He noticed Lucifer, standing at the desk, his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face. Obviously he was enjoying the show.

"Tell him how you moaned my name, Sam! He'll love that!" Lucifer called, winking.

"It's what? Tell me Sam or Chuck will." Dean threatened.

"Alright children!" Bobby called to the arguing brothers. "Let's talk about that after we figure out what the rest of this means." Sam had the feeling he was only saying that to get them to back off. Like Lucifer, Bobby had it all figured out.

...

No matter what Sam had thought, Chuck did not know about whatever it was he had been giving the death glares about but whatever it was it must be good. What other reason would he have the impression if he said something the other hunters did not know about then Sam would hunt him down, Prophet of the Lord or not? When he laid down on the cot in the panic room for the night he did not know what it was that he would be seeing when the skull splitting migraine started. Now that he knew, he wanted to know if there was a way that he could permanently erase the images that were burned into his brain.

Like all of his visions, this one was in black and white. he did not recognize the scenery and knew it couldn't be anywhere near where they currently were. There was no beach in South Dakota.

Sam stood in the grass, gazing at the scenery around him, the slight wind rustling his long hair. "This is Colonsay. It is an island off the cost of Scotland." Sam looked around him, mouth open. "I thought you would enjoy the scenery in real time, verses in a dream of the past." Lucifer spread his arms wide. The scenery is beautiful. Rolling hills and jutting rocks that clearly said Scotland. The beach was a short ways away. A full moon above them. While Sam was busy staring at the new world around him, Lucifer only had eyes for Sam.

Pulling the taller man in close to him, he grabbed his jaw and lowered it to meet his own. That was all Sam needed before he tangled his hands in Lucifer's hair and flannel shirt. He pulled the devil down with him into the grass.

As much as Chuck wished he could look away, he knew he would not be able to wake up. He knew that he had to see it- it was the will of God. At first it was slow, kissing and touching as they undressed each other. When they were finally one, all of the softness had left. The biting was harder, claw marks marred skin, their grip bruising.

So, that was why Sam had given him the glares that promised physical harm. When Chuck snapped out of his vision, he seriously needed a drink. And something to erase the sight from his mind. That was much more of Sam than the Prophet had ever wanted to see again.

...

Lucifer sat beside Sam on the couch that was becoming Sam's bed. The Winchester did not feel tired in the slightest and was perfectly content to sit on the couch in the dark while everybody else went to sleep. Lucifer, on the other hand, was not so easily pleased.

"Sammy," Lucifer started, an easy grin on his face. "Do you think dear old Chuck is enjoying knowing all about our little rendezvous?" He let out a small laugh. "Picture his face as he watches me take you in the grass. Knowing, as the Prophet of the Winchester Gospels he has to watch me thrust into you. Hear every time you cried out my name. Every bite, lick, touch, and time you ran your nails down my back aiming for blood. Yes, I'm betting poor Chuck is traumatized by your lack of control."

Sam blanched. He had honestly forgot all about Chuck knowing everything he did for a moment. And not just with Lucifer. Chuck knew everything about them no matter how small the detail. He had to admit he felt a little violated knowing somebody knew everything he had done wrong.

"You want to give him another show? Put the first one to shame?" Lucifer asked with another laugh.

Sam was quiet, thinking about everything he had thought to be private. Not that Chuck was the only one, Lucifer knew everything as well. The downside to somebody else living in your mind. As it turns out you can't hide anything with the kind of living arrangement they had going on.

"Come on, Sam. There is no need to pout because Chuck seen us. Are you really that ashamed of what we did?" Lucifer asked. "Do you regret what happened between us?" Maybe Sam imagined it but he thought he could hear a slight note of disappointment in the other man's voice.

"Of course not. I just wish I could have some things that I could keep to myself." Sam mumbled, looking at the floor. The only light that came through was from a post out by the highway. It was barely any light to see by- it seemed to only highlight the shadows in the room.

"You can't have a relationship with secrets, Sam. I thought you had learned that by now." Lucifer mused, shifting his weight slightly. "I mean look at what happened with Jessica, your dad, hell even Dean. Lies and secrets are like poison. It eats away at whatever life you are trying to build." Sam glanced over at the man sitting beside him. That was strangely insightful. "I have been around since the beginning of time. You do learn a thing or two." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Is that why we work so well together? Because you know everything about me?" Sam asked, the sarcasm heavy in his voice. In retrospect he knew nothing about Lucifer. Didn't the street run both ways? Both parties had to be straight with each other, right?

"No, we work so well together because you are my vessel. You were made for me, Sam. No matter what you will always be mine."

Sam could not deny the icy feeling that ran down his spine and the uneasiness in his stomach.

...

The next morning, when everyone was awake, they all met in the panic room. Sam couldn't help but notice Chuck didn't look at him and when he did he couldn't look into the hunter's eyes.

"He definitely knows, Sam." Lucifer whispered in his ear. He could feel the smile as he grazed his lips against the other man's ear.

Sam tried to ignore the devil while the others tried to figure out what they were going to do about the upcoming war. He was only understanding bits and pieces of what the others were talking about.

"You want to know something?" Lucifer sidestepped to be in front of his vessel. "I have another confession. It's more of a promise, really. When the time comes when my brothers find out what the word of God is, I will not let them touch you. I will always keep you safe, Sam. You are the one thing I have waited eternity for and I wont lose you now. Whatever happens I want you to know what you mean to me. I want you to know how much I love you. I have always loved you from the moment you were conceived." He placed a gentle kiss to Sam's lips before disappearing into nothingness.

Nobody else knew anything had happened.


	10. Trouble With Tricksters

_This chapter is for the wonderful JanusTheUnlucky7! Poor Chuck! I wonder what all he has seen the brothers do? O-o That could be why he is trying to drink himself unconscious all of the time.  
Cjabbott, I agree with you. Lucifer is adorable and I think he knows it. After all, being the most beautiful angel in Heaven probably has given him a rather large ego.  
Yes I have added elements from Soothe My Pain in this. If you enjoy a little Dean and Cas loving check it out. If not then it's not that important.  
That's right gents, your favorite Trickster, and mine, is back to stir up some trouble! We can't have Sam and Lucifer living happily ever after just yet, can we? Of course not, there hasn't been enough trials yet! Sit back, relax, and enjoy!_

Chapter 10: The Trouble With Tricksters

Zachariah was furious! He did not even think about Chuck! How could he have been so careless? Of course Chuck would know, after all it was his job to write the Winchester Gospels so naturally he would know what the Prophecy was. If Sam knew so did Lucifer and that left the angels alone in the dark.

He paced the front of the Gates of Heaven, anger boiling inside of him. Peter, on the other hand, was just as calm as always.

"You should have known this would happen." Peter said, watching the angel pace. "After all, The Winchesters do hold a place in God's good Graces."

It was true. For some reason or another the Winchesters were important in God's plan, whatever that may be. Both boys had died on numerous occasions and yet they still walk the Earth. Hell, they had both been to Hell and managed to come out remarkably unscathed. The nightmares were nothing compared to what could have happened. Even having Lucifer himself running around in your grapefruit wasn't as bad as it could have been.

It was all Castiel's fault. Of course, why hadn't he seen it before? God had sent Castiel to save both Sam and Dean. initially it had just been Dean but when Sam had agreed to be Lucifer's meat suit and jumped into the pit, Castiel had been the one to drag first his body then his soul out of the Cage. Hell, even Death was on their side! Zachariah could not understand the draw the idiots seemed to have. How was it that two of the biggest morons he had ever had the pleasure to meet managed to get in good with everyone. Including demons! If Crowley had really wanted to he could have ended their lives, set up a special torture for them in Hell but no. Whether he was going to admit it or not, he liked them too.

Sam had Lucifer by a string! If he wanted it done, Satan himself would spoon feed him!

He was just going to have to take out the one thing that stood in his way. Castiel.

...

The angel in question was currently on Earth with the brothers. They both knew Castiel's true loyalty was with Dean, he had proven it countless times before, but he still kept an eye on the goings on in Heaven. To his surprise it was Peter, of all angels, to inform Castiel about Zachariah's plans. The higher up did not think twice about talking things out with Peter because he had always come across a bit dim to him. Peter was peaceful and loving and did not want a war. He had to warn Castiel of their brother's plans. If he didn't, his guilt would eat at him.

Castiel could not say he was surprised. It made sense that God would bring back Zachariah to make sure his plans for war went as planned. The Apocalypse had back fired, after all. It appeared his father wanted the world to end. If evil won Lucifer would walk the Earth he loved with Sam, humans cast aside as animals. If the angels won God was going to make it Heaven on Earth. No sickness, no death, just bliss. Why couldn't the humans just have the world? Yes they were destroying it but so would the war.

When Castiel had filled the brothers in, Dean had declared he needed a drink while Castiel explained how Zachariah was still alive after Dean had killed him.

"So, what your saying is, the Sons are the angels?" Sam asked.

"It would appear so." Cas nodded, solemnly. His face devoid of emotion.

"That still leaves the first line though." Dean interjected, downing the glass in a drink. He grimaced, shaking his head. "On the night when the Stars are no longer in their place."

Castiel paused a moment, his head turned to the side, staring at Dean. "Stars, Dean. The angels."

A light of understanding shone behind the hunters eyes. Of course.

"Am I missing something?" Sam asked, squinting slightly at the two.

"That is irrelevant." Cas looked away from Dean who was sporting his deer in headlights look. "What you need to know is that the stars in the sky were made with the Grace of the angels."

"Really?" Sam asked, shocked. He had never really thought about the Earth being created let alone the rest of the universe. Like most humans, it was here so why worry about it? Who cares how, as long as it is here that is all that matters.

"Yes." Huh, what did you know.

"So the Stars not being in their proper place means the Angels doing whatever the hell they damn well please." Dean summed up. It wasn't pretty but that was just about the jest of it.

Damn.

...

Lucifer had been gone for a long time. He wasn't something that Sam had ever thought he would miss but he had grown attached to Lucifer. He was actually worrying about him somehow finding a way to leave him when he reappeared.

"Oh, Sammy! I'm touched!" Lucifer put a hand to his heart. They were alone in the kitchen. Sam had claimed he also needed a drink while Dean and Cas filled in Bobby and Chuck about Zachariah and his plan.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin. "Make some noise, would you!" The hunter clutched at his chest.

"Oh, I'll make all kinds of noise for you Sammy but I don't think this is the time or the place for that. Maybe later." He winked before becoming serious. "I was in the Cage. Michael is gone. Adam is still there but not my brother."

"Zachariah is back as well." Sam informed him. Lucifer was quiet for a moment, lost in thought.

"Who else has been brought back by my father?" Lucifer asked. Sam did not know. He had thought it had been only Zachariah but if Michael has been sprung from the Cage as well what did that mean?

"We should probably ask Cas." Sam reasoned. Lucifer followed the hunter to the panic room where everyone was standing around the doorway. With Castiel being an angel he could not be in the angel proof room and they did not want to make him feel left out. Sam guessed the only reason Lucifer was able to was because his Grace was intertwined with his own soul. He would have to ask later.

"Hey, Cas, can I ask you a question?" Sam walked up to the angel, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course." Cas gave him a polite look.

"Who else has come back, other than Zachariah?" He asked, trying not to look at Dean. "Lucifer said Michael is not in the Cage anymore. Adam is but Michael is nowhere to be found." He knew Dean wanted to demand what he thought he was doing talking to the devil but he kept his mouth shut. Castiel looked at him as if he had never seen him before.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, his featured tight.

"Well I am king of Hell, no matter what Crowley thinks. I can go back and look around if that is what I wish." Lucifer scoffed, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Something felt wrong so I decided to check it out."

"Lucifer said he is able to visit the Cage. He felt something was wrong and went to see what it was and found Michael gone." Sam explained. Looking at Lucifer, he noticed the fallen angel looked a little like a pouting child.

"I am no child, Samuel." Lucifer stuck out his tongue. Nope, not a child at all.

"If God it bringing back the dead angels then he brought back Gabriel." Dean cut in, his face contorting in something between disgust and admiration. Sure, he was a dick but he had to admit the angel had a flair for dramatics that he couldn't help but like.

"Then we need to get ahold of Gabriel." Bobby said, looking to Chuck. "He is alive isn't he?"

Chuck nodded nervously. "Raphael too."

This day just could not get any better.

...

Gabriel, as it turned out, did not like to be called. He had been trying to hide out until he knew what was going on but of course the boys had to blow his cover.

"Oh God!" Gabriel groaned, finding himself in Bobby's living room. Everyone was surrounded around the bowel they had used to summon the trickster. Even Chuck had decided to venture out of the panic room to meet the famous Gabriel. He knew him from his visions but that wasn't the same thing as being able to meet him in real life.

"You guys again?" He kicked at the rug at his feet. Letting out a sigh, he gave them a bow and asked in his most sarcastic voice, "what could I do to serve you my liege?"

"Gabriel, we need to ask you who's side your on and then you can go." Sam stepped forward, offering a smile.

"Sam! In the flesh, no less! What a surprise!" His trademark trickster grin firmly in place. "Lucy didn't get to you after all, huh?"

"Not exactly," Sam began but Gabriel cut him off.

"Lets cut to the chase. What exactly do you mutton-heads know about the prophecy? Judging by the way you unceremoniously brought me here you know something." Was it Sam's imagination or did Gabriel wink at him? He would have thought not but the way Lucifer got closer to him and the look on his face told him he had seen it too.

Chuck explained to Gabriel about the Prophecy, leaving out the part about Sam and Lucifer's rendezvous. The angel just laughed.

"Aw, Sammy has fallen in love with my brother? How cute!" Sam could feel the mans eyes baring into him, a smile on his face that was more flirty than anything else. What the hell? Sam could feel his ears beginning to burn with embarrassment.

"Whos side are you on, Gabriel?" Cas asked, his face blank and voice solemn.

"Yours, of course, Cassie! I don't want to be around those douches longer than need be." He rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.

Sam couldn't help bur feel sorry for Booby. How many people can complain about having an archangel, a warrior from the Garrison, a Prophet of the Lord, and Satan staying in his house? It was a good thing that angels don't need to eat or sleep because the already cramped conditions could have gotten awkward.

Luckily angels don't need to sleep and therefore the sleeping conditions were the same as they had been in the beginning. On the downside, Castiel and Gabriel decided they were going to wait out the night in the kitchen making talking to Lucifer difficult. They weren't stupid, they knew Sam and Lucifer were becoming close and hearing a one-sided conversation could tell them just how close they were getting. If that wasn't bad enough, having Gabriel walking in on him kissing a hallucination would most likely be the most embarrassing thing that could happen.

"Sammy," Lucifer sat beside his vessel on the couch. "You can't tell me my brothers being here is enough to go back to getting the cold shoulder." Sam did not know what to do. Talk to Lucifer and be there for his friend- more than friend? He wasn't sure- or let Gabriel keep them apart. Maybe he was being ridicules. Maybe Gabriel wouldn't do anything but accept what was going on between his brother and the human and keep out of their business.

Of course not.

Gabriel walked into the room, a smile on his face. Sam knew he shouldn't be surprised, there was usually a smile on his face he was a trickster after all. He sat beside Sam, in the place Lucifer was but of course he couldn't know that. Lucifer kind of flickered out out of focus, disappear for a moment, then reappear on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Hey Gigantor, hows it hanging?" The angel asked. "Low I assume." He laughed at his own joke. Lucifer glared at his brother.

"Hey, Gabriel." Sam smiled, it was forced and tight. "Nice to see your not dead."

"Living is always a nice thing." The angel agreed. "Hows my brother doing?" He looked around the room as if he could find the other angel.

"He's giving you a dirty look." Sam admitted. Lucifer stuck his tongue out at him.

"He's just jealous. We can't all be this good looking." He winked.

Sam did not know what to say but the Archangel did not seem to mind sitting in silence. He laid an ankle on one knee and put his hands behind his head.

'Did you ever think my brother could be using you?" Gabriel asked out of nowhere, breaking the silence. "After all, the devil is known for lieing. How do you know he wants you to fall for him so that he is not condemned tot he Cage again?"

Sam gaped at him. Why would he assume something like that?

"Don't listen to him Sam. He doesn't know what you mean to me. Nobody does. How could they?" Lucifer reassured him, getting out of the chair to make his way back to the couch. He kneeled before his vessel. "I love you Sam. Don't forget that."

Gabriel tisked. "Whatever, don't listen to me. Just think about it. You are the only deciding factor whether or not he goes back home. If I were him I would be willing to do anything to make sure I was not cast back into Hell." He took a moment to pat Sam's knee before standing. "I bet Cassie will agree with me." He looked around the room before leaving.

What the hell was that about?


	11. Doubt

_I know this took forever but it was redone multiple times. The songs mentioned: 'something about luck being a lady' is A Good Run of Bad Luck by Clint Black. 'It's your fucking nightmare' is Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold, and because I found it funny, It's Getting Hot In Here by Nelly. I like the idea of Lucifer like all kinds of music verses only liking a certain genre (death metal being something people might think he listens to.)  
Yes I am aware how short this is._

Chapter 11 Doubt

Castiel was not amused. He had heard what Gabriel had said about Lucifer using Sam and he could not disagree more. Lucifer may not be the best influence but from what he could tell Sam and Lucifer were happy together. Isn't that what matters? That they are happy together?

Why was it so important to Gabriel that Sam has doubt about Lucifer? Millions of years could change anyone. More importantly, one person could change your world just as effectively. Look at what Dean had done to him. He never would have thought that he would ever be as close to a human as he was with Dean. Why couldn't Sam be the thing that changed Lucifer for the better.

When Gabriel left the room, Castiel took his place though he stood in the doorway instead.

"Do not listen to him." Sam's head snapped up at the sound of Castiel's voice. "Do what you know to be the truth in your heart."

Sam looked to Lucifer, who smiled. "Am I what's in your heart Sam?"

"Even if it is the devil himself?" Sam asked, looking at the floor.

"It does not matter who, Sam. All that matters is that the love you feel is genuine." Having said his piece, the angel left the room, leaving Sam and Lucifer alone.

Lucifer still had a smile on his face but he was studying Sam's features.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked, biting his lip.

"Of course, Sam."

"When you said you loved me," He began but Lucifer cut him off.

"I meant it Sam. I love you in a way nobody else is able to. In a way nobody can even comprehend. Why?" He crossed the room from his spot in the chair back to the couch. His grey eyes baring into Sam's as he spoke.

"Because, I think I love you too. It's strange, it's not what I felt toward Jess, it's more... something. I can't explain it." Sam wanted to look away from those intense eyes. His heart picking up it's pace. Lucifer's face was blank, missing it's usual smile.

"I can not begin to tell you how happy that makes me. To know that my feelings are returned to me is more than I could ever have hoped for." Reaching up, he grabbed the lapels of Sam's button up and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow, and sweet, and somehow perfect.

...

Over the next few days Lucifer began disappearing for short amounts of time that slowly grew into multiple hours of being gone. If the room was quiet Sam swore he could hear something in the back of his mind that sounded vaguely like a tune.

Lucifer was gone for two days. The tune he could hear sometimes would sometimes get louder to the point he could hear a few words. Something about luck being a lady.

Castiel noticed Sam spending more and more time alone while Dean worked on the Camaro and Bobby did his business in the scrapyard. As it turned out, Gabriel had a knack for destroying vehicles and came in handy in the yard.

The angel sat beside the human at the table, a furrow between his brows. "What is wrong, Sam?" The hunter sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands down his face.

"Lucifer's gone. I don't know where he is." Castiel nodded as if that made perfect sense.

"He is an angel, a fallen angel but an angel none the less. Perhaps he had business elsewhere?" He offered. He was not good at compassion but he was working on it. "You did say he was able to go to Hell, perhaps that is where he is now?"

"Do you think Chuck would know?" Sam asked. The angel shrugged.

"There is no harm in asking."

Sam and Castiel made their way down to the panic room where Chuck was staying. The Prophet himself was typing away at an old typewriter of Bobby's, his hands busy as he wrote what he saw in his visions.

"Hey Chuck." Sam knocked on the frame to grab the other man's attention.

Chuck turned from his work to see who it was through squinted eyes. "Oh, hey. What's up, Sam?" He turned back to his work, typing furiously as if trying to make up for the second Sam had taken from his work.

"I just wanted to know if you know where Lucifer was." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lucifer? Oh, yes. He is in Hell raising his army for the war." Chuck stood up from the plastic chair, stretching his arms and back before turning to face the hunter. "Hello, Castiel."

"Hello, Chuck." The Angel replied, trying to be curtious.

"What do you mean he is trying to raise his army?" Sam asked, not understanding. Why would Lucifer need an army? What would he need to fight?

"For the war with the Angels." Castiel told him. It took a minute for it to dawn on the hunter they were at war. How had he forgotten?

"And he thinks he will need an army of demons?" Sam asked, perplexed. Something just wasn't clicking in is mind. He knew that he knew the answers but for some reason they just did not want to come to him.

The melody was back, a few words coming to him from the back of his mind. "It's your fucking nightmare." And more melody. Where was it coming from?

"He expects the angels will use the entire Garrison against him." Chuck let out a sigh before taking off his glasses to clean them against his shirt.

"The Prophecy clearly states that Sam would be the one to decide what happens to him. Why would either one of them need an army?" Castiel asked, the furrow between his brows returned.

"If the Garrison takes Sam then Lucifer will need his army to take him back. He has no intention of fighting. He wants the whole thing to pass over smoothly now that Sam has confessed his love to him." He placed his glasses on top of his head before giving the man a hard look. "I know why, I just don't understand the connection you two have. I know I wont thanks to the whole," he gestured toward the heavens, "bond thing you have but I have to ask. Does it bother you that Lucifer is a guy?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Should it? Lucifer's vessel, Nick, is not what I find attractive about Lucifer. I love Lucifer as himself." He could not stop the grin from sneaking onto his face. "And Lucifer is not a guy, he is an angel of the Lord."

He thought he heard Castiel chuckle.

...

As the day wore on the music in his head got steadily louder. He was soon hearing whole songs as Lucifer sung them. Sam took it to mean the angel was on his way back.

He had never felt more excited. His heart pounded in his chest, and he felt something like a bubble in his chest making it hard to breathe.

"It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes! I am getting so hot, I'm gonna take my clothes off!" Lucifer sung happily, dancing around to stand in front of his vessel, hands gripping the hem of his shirt and slowly raising it to show his stomach. Sam couldn't help but laugh before pulling the other man in close before capturing his lips in a kiss. Having the devil in his arms made Sam feel complete. His lips against the other man's, hands exploring, the feeling of undeniable happiness. This is love. Wanting to spend the rest of his existence with Lucifer was the one thing that made him glad he was a hunter.

When they pulled away, lips swollen and out of breath, Lucifer let out a low chuckle. "Miss me?"

"Shut up." And he crashed their lips together.

...

Castiel could not help but feeling a sense of pride. His brother was happy with Sam, something he thought he would never see again. Gabriel on the other hand, stood beside him, watching the scene unfold before them with a scowl. Lucifer was a bright light against Sam, a testament to his joy. For some reason watching the two of them made him angry. He did not understand why but there was something boiling inside him.

"Rejoice brother, Lucifer has found love." Castiel said, a small smile playing on his features.

"Why? What are the chances it is real? How do we know he is not just using Sam?" Gabriel muttered.

Castiel turned his head to look at his older brother. "Why can you not just be happy that they have found love?"

"I'll believe it when all of this is over. Then we shall see who is right." With a flutter of wings, Gabriel was gone.


	12. The True Battle

_JanusTheUnlucky7, the drama with Gabriel is only getting started muahahaha. I'm glad this appeased your boredom :D Also, you have great taste in music.  
Cjabbott, I assume that you like it though I can't be sure since you are so subtle. Thank you for the support, It means a lot to me.  
You two are awesome!  
Just a little note, in the Bible Uriel is an archangel, not in any way beneath Castiel as he appears to be in Supernatural. Enjoy some Destiel for your reading pleasure. Also, the song is Angels Fuck Devils Kiss by Jack Off Jill._

Chapter 12: The True Battle

Gabriel was torn. A part of him wanted to beat Sam's ass for being blind while another part of him wanted to prove to him there were others out there that could be someone he could be proud of waking up to in the morning. And it was not Lucifer.

He was just so frustrated! How could he possibly fall for the devil! Didn't he know how badly this whole war thing is going to end? Sam will decide Lucifer should be able to walk the Earth and Sam will be devastated when the one he loves decides he does not feel the way Sam does and leaves him like stale cake.

Maybe there is an upside to this after all. Sam will need someone to pick up the pieces of his broken and tender heart. He just might be able to happen to be there when that happens to pick up the pieces. He smiled to himself. Sam Winchester would be his in the end.

...

Sam sat on the snow, watching the beautiful colors light up the sky. Wow, he never thought he would see something as beautiful as the Northern Lights. Actually, he never thought he would see any of the wonders Lucifer had shown him. He had been all over America but that was nothing to seeing something that has been gone for thousands of years, an island off of the coast of Scotland, or the Northern Lights. He felt like the luckiest man on Earth.

"Why do you show me these things?" Sam asked, watching the lights move across the sky in graceful arcs.

"Because, I want you to see what I have to offer. I want to give you everything, Sam." Lucifer leaned back onto his elbows, looking into the sky.

"What if all I want is you?" Sam tore his eyes away from the sky to look at the man he loved. "I grew up with nothing. If there is one thing I know it's what I want most in the world and that's you."

A smile played on Lucifer's lips, catching Sam's attention. "You know just what to say to make a boy feel special."

"I'm serious. All of this is beautiful but I don't care about gifts. All I want out of this is you." Sam could feel his face growing warm against the cold. Sam had been dealt a bad hand when it came to love but he knew Lucifer was different, he knew the devil wouldn't die or use him. Lucifer was the one for him.

"Wow, Sam, you drive a hard bargain. I'll have to think about it." He pressed a finger to his chin and looked up sideways in mock thought before grabbing the lapels of the other man's coat and shoving him into the ground. Quickly, he straddled the other man before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I could give you everything your heart desired. Anything. And all you want is me?"

"Yes." It was more of a grunt but the devil took it.

"Your wish is my command." And with that brought his lips down to meet Sam's before pressing his forehead to the other man's. "Close your eyes." A whisper that the hunter obeyed. A warmth slowly filled him, warming him in a pleasant way against the cold, before the emotions hit. It was the strangest sensation, like breathing in things he had felt and things that could only be Lucifer. An unyielding need to please, possession, need, anger, frustration, joy, ecstasy, and most importantly love. All of these and more rushed at him, drowning him in the intensity. The deeper the delved into the sea of emotions the more Sam believed he was going to explode.

Lucifer's voice was in his mind telling him to relax, to enjoy the moment. Trusting Lucifer, he allowed himself to relax into this foreign feeling. And that is when he did explode. A myriad of colors took over the blinding white turning into a kaleidoscope of new and unusual colors and feelings. The heat, at it's peak of sweltering, began to subside, leaving Sam with the feeling of being at peace. He had never felt more serene.

Lucifer pulled away from the hunter, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Sam asked, forcing air into his lungs. Had he been holding his breath the whole time?

"I intertwined my Grace and your soul Sam." He chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on the man's lips before pushing himself off of him, into a sitting position.

"We had angel sex?" Sam asked, his mind not wanting to function. His body felt so good, he had never felt more rested.

"Yes. I gave myself to you. That is what you wanted isn't it?" The devil looked at him sideways, a knowing smile in place.

"That's not what I meant but I can't deny it was cool." Sam felt himself laugh though he could not understand why. This was nothing like the high he would get off of demon blood, this was better by a million times.

"I love you Sam Winchester."

"I love you too, Lucifer."

...

Chuck couldn't keep his mind from reeling. Sam and Lucifer had intertwined their souls, bonding them on a deeper level than what had been there before. How could that be? How could their bond be more pronounced than what it already was? He rubbed at his temples in a vain attempt to rid himself of the migraine that had began to form.

Why did he have to be a Prophet? Why couldn't someone else, someone who was better capable of handling these types of things have this job instead? Strangely enough, there was something about it that felt right between the two of them. The same way it had felt right when Dean and Castiel had done it months ago while Sam was running round with no soul.

He stopped moving. Sam did not know about his brother's love for Castiel. The pain grew worse at the thought of them fighting about it. Trying to ignore the pain, Chuck sat at his typewriter and got back to work. He was a Prophet, after all, it was his duty.

...

Zachariah was pissed. Not only did Castiel know about some of his plans but they had somehow wrangled Gabriel into their little group. Who is to say it wont grow? Get all of their little friends to gang up on the big bad angels? Lucifer, Castiel, Chuck, Gabriel, soon maybe Balthazar, Joshua, Crowley, and who knows perhaps all of the demons of Hell. Sure, he had the Garrison but that was nothing in comparison. Lucifer made sure all of the souls of Hell turned into demons after so long of being tortured- there were only a set number of angels.

Zachariah did not know what to do. Before, he had a chance but he took too long deciding what he was going to about Sam and now he was screwed in a way only Crowley himself could appreciate. He ran a hand down his face. He might just have to do the simple thing: pop in, take Sam, lock him away and hope to God nobody was able to find him. He knew it was impossible that Gabriel wouldn't be able to find him thanks to him being an archangel. It was true Zachariah was an important angel as Michael's second in command but he is not an archangel like Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, or Raphael.

Damn. Maybe he should do it anyway just to see if he could make Sam break before the others found him.

...

Dean was under Bobby's Camaro while Castiel watched him work. The two of them had not had time to be together since Sam got his soul back in fear the other man would find out about them. Dean was not ashamed of Castiel but with everything that had been going on there did not see any opportunity to tell his brother he was in love with an angel of the Lord other than him walking in on them.

With Sam sleeping on the couch they had been able to sneak away to be together at night but now Gabriel was in the house and they both knew Gabriel would interrupt them for the sake of doing it. Right now, however they were alone. Castiel did not knew when they would find another time like this so when Dean scooted his way out from under the car the angel made his move. Falling to his knees beside the hunter Castiel held him down with his hands before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Dean was a little surprised, not expecting Castiel to be this dominate.

"Hello to you too," Dean choked out, just a little breathless.

"Couldn't wait." Cas growled before capturing his lips once again. He did not care that Dean was covered in oil, grease, and who knew what else, all he cared about was them being together. This was what Castiel needed, to feel the hunter against him, their lips moving together, and the heat forming between them.

Someone cleared their throat in the door of the garage. Breaking apart to see who it was made both of them blush. Bobby stood there, awkwardly trying to look anywhere but at the two of them.

"Uh, you mind if I borrow your car to run to town? Groceries..." He trailed off, nervously taking off his cap and running a hand through his thinning hair.

"Uh, yeah, go ahead." Dean told the ground.

"Thanks." And he walked away.

"I am sorry he had to find out like this." Castiel said, not knowing what else to say in a situation like this.

"Could have been worse, could have caught us naked." Dean smirked before grabbing the angel by th lapels and kissing him once more.

...

That night, while Sam slept, Lucifer left once more to see how the army arrangement was going. That was when Zachariah made his move. Sam was sound asleep on the couch when Zachariah touched his forehead taking the hunter to a niche made in space and time just for the occasion.

When he awoke, he was in something that Sam could only describe as the biggest house he had ever seen. Cream colored walls, white trim, a very large dark wood table separating him from someone he hoped he would never see again. Zachariah. He tried to move but found himself somehow glued to the expensive chair beneath him.

"It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to think I would need to do the job myself." The angel said pleasantly, cutting into something on his plate. Sam couldn't see what it was thanks to a vase of deep red roses in the middle of the table.

"What do you want with me," Sam snapped, wiggling in the chair in attempt to get loose.

"All I want is for you to hear my side of things." He raised his fork to his mouth. "You've heard Lucifer's and now it is time you heard the other side." He popped whatever that was on the fork into his mouth and chewed slowly.

"The other side of what? There is nothing to discuss, I've made my decision." Sam snarled. The angel nodded as if he knew before he began cutting again.

"I am aware, but you need to hear both sides to make such an important decision as this. So, you are going to sit there until I am finished." He raised his fork and put it in his mouth. When he was done chewing, he took a drink of wine. "Delicious." He patted at his mouth with a napkin. With the snap of his fingers, his meal was gone.

"Now, Sam, I must ask what Lucifer has promised to give you for taking his side." He said pleasantly, giving the hunter a smile Sam guessed was supposed to be friendly.

"Nothing. He promised me nothing." Sam tried wiggling his way free again, thrashing in his seat but going nowhere.

"I find that unlikely. Lucifer is famous for making promises to make people do his bidding. So, I will ask again, what did he promise you?" His friendly smile was gone.

"I told you! Nothing! He offered to give me everything and I turned him down!" The hunter was breathing heavily now.

"Why would you tell him you desire nothing? You, who has nothing but a brother and a drunk for a father figure. You wanted nothing?" Zachariah's friendly demeanor was back.

"Because I don't want anything other than him. All I want is Lucifer!" Sam stopped trying to unhinged himself and sat, defeated in his chair.

Zachariah smiled, a cruel look on his face. "All you want is Lucifer? Have you considered the fact he might just be using you? What happens if you choose him and he leaves you for good? Then what? That world you so valiantly saved goes to ruin and all of the souls of those he kills goes to Hell. Is that what you want?"

"He wont. He loves me!" Sam spat.

"You think so. I, on the other hand, do not believe he is capable of such things." The angel rose from his place at the table and moved to sit in the chair beside his captive. "I think he is going to take you're foolishness to his advantage, take your meat suit, and carry on as if the apocalypse had ended in his favor."

Sam seethed, not saying anything. The angel was lieing, he knew Lucifer would never do such things to him. He just knew it.

"Now, the angels have no plans to end the world. All we want is for things to go back to the way they should be. The angels in heaven, Lucifer dead for good, and the humans going back to their mundane lives unaware of whats happening. That's not bad is it?" His smile was back.

Sam let out a hard laugh. "You don't know what the Prophecy says do you?"

"No, but I gather that is the just of it."

"On the night when the stars are no longer in their place/ And the Unholy beast of lore has escaped/ The condemned shall see the light/ And the reliquary shall know the truth/ If the Sons are able to part the two/ Soul from soul, heart from heart/ The condemned shall be cast from them/ Into the Bastille reenforced with hate and love/ If the Condemned has shown the Reliquary/ Where true love resides/ He shall walk the Earth/ Hand in hand, heart to heart/ Rejoice my Sons/ Jubilate the condemned/ The war is at hand/ With the reliquary the one to decide your fate" He laughed again at the look of horror on Zachariah's face. "You missed the war! It's not a physical fight, it's a battle for my heart!"

...

Gabriel was the one to notice Sam was gone. Castiel and Dean were locked away in the hunters room doing things they thought the archangel did not know about and out of boredom he had decided to go through the house.

That is when he discovered Sam was gone. What was worse, he could not find any trace of Sam or Lucifer. He knew of the one person who would know where they would be. Instantly, he was in Heaven.

"Peter! The Winchester is gone! Tell me you know where he is!" Gabriel demanded. Peter looked back at the archangel with his usual serenity.

"Of course I know. He is with Zachariah."

"What?"

"And," Peter continued as if never interrupted, "I have spoken to Joshua. Rejoice brother for God is returning to Heaven."

...

"I've aged a thousand years, or more. I cringe when you are nice, you kill me with a single word. When angels fuck and devils kiss I'm sure. I'll bask in your forever, you just waste my time. I want to drag you down, down with me." Lucifer sang absently to himself. At some point he noticed something was wrong but now that he was comfortably sitting in Sam's grapefruit, he was completely aware they were no longer at Bobby's but he could not tell where exactly they were.

"That can't be it! It's a lie." He could hear his brother Zachariah accuse. His brother Zachariah? That could only mean one thing. The war. He meant to leave, to make his way back down to Hell to tell Crowley to rally the troupes but when he attempted to leave he found he could not.

"My word is not a lie."

Sam turned to see who it was that spoke and could not believe his eyes. Two people he never thought he would see in a world created in time and space by angels.


	13. Sam's Decision

_I don't know how to tell you all this, but our time together is almost over. I have, at the very most, two more chapters for this story before we will part ways. Thank you al for the support and for all of you who have read and reread this. I love all of you.  
This one is for you, JanusTheUnlucky7, I hope you enjoy it even though I'm fairly certain it is not what you expected._

Chapter 13: Sam's Decision

It was Chuck who first noticed something big was going on. It was a sense unlike the visions he had of the brothers. This was just... knowing. He knew what it was, where it was, and what he had to do. Most importantly, he knew who he was! And it was not Chuck the Prophet- it was so much more. And that is when he found himself, robed and ready for the trial.

With a fluttering of wings, he was gone, leaving behind the panic room Bobby Singer and the Winchesters believed to be angel proof.

...

Dean was in the shower, scrubbing away the grime and the grease he had accumulated from working on the car, when it hit him. Knowledge of what was going on with his brother and the devil, of why he was needed, and how important this truly was. It hit him like a truck, making him blink against the sudden pain in his head. Before he knew what was going on Castiel had pulled back the curtain and pressed his fingers to the man's forehead.

When he awoke, he was in a magnificent room. The walls covered in silver cloth hangings, a beautiful silver throne and something little more than a stool beside it. Looking down he found himself in a white robe, Castiel beside him.

"Dean Winchester, you have been called as a witness." Castiel informed him. Dean nodded, understanding perfectly what was being asked of him.

...

Bobby was sitting in his library, reading a thick book in Japanese in attempt to find out more about a beast called the Jorōgumo. The Jorōgumo was a spider that could disguise itself as a beautiful woman who entraps men and eats them. He had been taking a drink of bourbon when the knowledge hit him. He knew what he must do, and why. Everything about Lucifer and Sam became clear. He was ready.

Gabriel appeared out of nowhere, touching his forehead and taking him to the chamber where Dean and Castiel were waiting. Looking down he noticed he was wearing a white robe just as Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel were.

"Robert Singer, you have been called as a witness." Gabriel informed him, the tricksters usually animated face was solemn.

"I understand."

...

Sam's mouth gaped open, unable to believe what he was seeing. Missouri Mosely stood in the doorway, a small smile on her friendly face.

"Hello Sam. It is nice to see you again." Missouri's high pitched voice held humor in it.

"Missouri?" He asked, confused. Was she an angel like Zachariah? What was she doing here? How did she even find him?

"No Sam. I am not an angel. I am God."

Zachariah stood up, his eyes wide, before bowing before his father's feet. "Father."

"Zachariah." Missouri -God- away from her -his- son, she looked to Sam. "It is time for your judgement. You alone can decide the fate of my sons." She snapped her fingers and two angels Sam had never seen before brought in the body of Nick, Lucifer's original vessel. The angels placed the body at Missouri's feet before leaving the room without a word.

She snapped her fingers once again and Sam was free from his chair. "Come here, Sam." The woman he had once believed to be psychic smiled and the hunter did as he was asked. She touched his forehead and felt a pain unlike any that he had ever felt before as she ripped Lucifer from his body. Bending, she touched the corpses forehead and the once dead body became animate once again.

"Rise, my Morning Star."

Lucifer rose, the body slowly healing itself to a time before his meat suit had began falling apart. Becoming a flesh version of the man he loved. He kneeled before Missouri, his head bowed. Father." He stood to face her.

"Lucifer. How I have missed you." She reached out and held onto her son, who returned the favor. Then they parted, Sam could see both entities had tears in their eyes. "Are you ready for judgement?"

Lucifer nodded, taking a hold of Sam's hand. With a snap of her fingers they found themselves in a room of silver, Dean, Bobby, Castiel, and Gabriel were there as well as Zachariah. Dean glared, but said nothing.

Missouri cleared her voice and everyone in the room gave her their absolute attention. Beside, her, sat Chuck. A rock slab in his lap and a blank look on his face.

The Witnesses walked to the front of the room, standing with their backs to the God and who could only be Metatron, the scribe of God. They lined up in order: Bobby, Castiel, Dean, Gabriel, and Zachariah. All of their faces were blank as they had their heads bowed as if in prayer. Sam and Lucifer stood a few feet from the others, hand in hand. Sam had almost forgot how cold Lucifer's touch really was.

"Sam Winchester, the time has come to make your decision. But before you do so, you must listen to both sides and reflect on them. Once you make your decision, what happens happens. I can not undo what you have decided. Let us begin with the Witness testimony of Robert Singer."

Upon hearing his name, Bobby looked up and offered the younger man a serene smile.

Sam turned to face Bobby, who looked so young he was surprised it truly was Bobby. The weight of the world off of his shoulders, leaving him looking like a new man.

"Sam, you are a son to me and I could not be more proud of you. Yes, you have made mistakes but you made them believing you were doing them for the better. You are not an evil man and you have a heart of gold. I have never seen you happier than when you were with Lucifer. Now, I don't know about anyone else here but if he makes you happy, then who am I to stop you? For what it matters, I support you in whatever decision you make. I'm proud of you, son." He bowed his head once again.

"Now we will hear the testimony of my son Castiel."

Castiel, as well, looked up when his name was called. "When I first was among the humans I did not understand the love humans had for one another. Now I do. If what you feel for Lucifer is anywhere what I feel for Dean than you also have my support. I have seen you these past weeks and I can see how happy you are. I can only hope that Lucifer shares those feelings so that you may live happily." He bowed his head and Lucifer tightened his grip on Sam's hand.

"The testimony of Dean Winchester."

Dean looked up and for a moment looked back and forth between his brother and the devil before letting out a sigh and rubbing the back of his neck. "Look Sam, I can't say I am happy that of all of the people in the world to choose from you chose Satan but I can't deny he seems to make you happy. You can tell when he's talking to you because your face lights up and there is an unmistakable happiness that just seems to seep out of your skin." He smiled his cheeky grin. "It's kind of disgusting." Sam smiled. "But your my brother and your happiness is what is important, no matter who it is you decide to spend your life with." He bowed his head, obviously done with his testimony.

Sam was surprised, he never thought Bobby and Dean would accept Lucifer, but as Dean had said it is his decision. And like Missouri had said, no matter what he decided, he must live with his choice.

"The testimony of my son Gabriel." The Trickster looked up and offered him the cheekiest smile.

"Hey Gigantor. I know you are expecting me to tell you how you should be with Lucy because of how happy you are and blah blah blah but that is not what I'm going to say. I'm going to tell you how I feel." He let out a sigh but his smile was still in place. "Honestly I don't want you to be with him. I want you to be with me." Nobody moved though Sam could feel his eyebrows threatening to hide in his hair. "I could give you anything Lucifer can and I can always be there. I don't have Hell to run, I could be with you all day everyday and be someone you would be happy to wake up to in the morning. I love you Sam. I know that you are going to choose him but I want you to know that if you ever need me I will be there. No matter what, I will always love you and be willing to be anything you need." He bowed his head.

Sam blinked, he could not believe what he had heard. Gabriel loved him. How had that happened? He had always thought the Trickster just put up with him but never would have thought something like that could ever happen. He was kind of blown away.

"Now we shall hear the testimony of Zachariah." The angel looked up, his face still blank.

"You already know what I hae to say. Lucifer is going to use you to stay out of the Cage then toss you aside while he takes over everything you know and love. He's lieing to you, Sam and your too stupid to see it. You and all of these other idiots. Lucifer is the king of lies, Sam. He feels nothing for you but you have been blinded by his words. When I'm right and he destroys your world do not ask us for help because this is your decision and if you choose to throw it away that is your choice." He bowed his head.

Sam did not think too much about what Zachariah said. He knew Lucifer would never do that to him. Not that he would admit it, the love he had for the devil had made him blind to the possibility of something bad happening between them. A small part part of him knew there was a possibility Zachariah was telling the truth but he tried to ignore it.

"And finally, the testimony of Lucifer." Missouri said, indifferent of anything anyone else had said.

Lucifer turned to face Sam, taking both hands in his own. "I love you Sam. More than I have ever loved anyone other than God. You are my everything and I have waited from the beginning of time for you. I thought I would have longer to prove to you how much you mean to me but since this is it, I need you to believe me. I will not lie to you Sam, I have no need to. And my heart still breaks for you but I want to be the one that makes yours beat. I have offered you the world and you told me that you only want me. Now you must know that I only want you. I no longer care about killing off all the humans, I just want you." He pulled the hunter in and gave him the smallest of kisses.

"We have heard the testimonies of the Witnesses. Now you must reflect on everything you have heard and make the decision that will decide the fate of the angels." With the snap of her fingers, everyone was gone leaving the hunter alone with his thoughts that he could not keep away.

The power of God.

...

Sam was not sure how long he had been thinking about everything but when the others returned in the blink of an eye, Sam had his answer. He stood from his sitting position on the grey stone floor and turned to face God and the Witnesses.

"Have you made your decision?" Missouri asked, a smile on her lips.

"Yes." Sam looked into her eyes, knowing this will probably be the only time he will be in the presence of God.

"What have you decided?"

"I love Lucifer. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Sam smiled as the ruler of Hell who smiled back.

"Are you sure? You have considered everything?"

"Yes."

"Lucifer, you are free from your Cage. I hope you and Sam find happiness together." She stood to leave but Sam stopped her.

"Wait, I have one question." He could feel a lump forming in his throat.

"Yes?"

"You don't care that Lucifer's vessel is male? I thought you looked down upon sodomy." He thought to the story of Sodom and Gomorrah.

"Love is love, Sam. It knows no gender. The reason I had to smite Sodom and Gomorrah was because they had wanted to rape my angels the way they raped each other. Rape is not of God but love is." And with that she was gone, and took Chuck- Metatron- with her.


	14. Happy Family

_JanusTheUnlucky7, I'm sorry but the story must end sometime and I'm not sure what else I could possibly add to this. Please don't hate me, I am very sorry!  
Hello Invader Kiwi, thank you for showing interest in this poor excuse for an ending.  
Cjabbott, you're reviews make me laugh. I love your enthusiasm, it makes my day ;D  
Daviel Winchester, I know that Chuck is God but I was thinking about Missouri and how she knows everything and couldn't help myself.  
Just realised this would be around the time Castiel was crazy. Oh well, what's done is done._

Chapter 14: Happy Family

It was over. Lucifer couldn't believe that was all it took. He had waited for hundreds of thousands of years and that was all it took? A part of him was angry but another part thought maybe his dad had taken pity on him and let him out. He had expected a big battle like the one that was to last seven years with Michael but once again Sam had foiled it. Man he loved that kid.

The war was over. No more Cage, no fights with the dick angels, and no more worries about ways to trick the hunter into falling in love with him. It was true he had always loved Sam, even before he was born, but he knew the hunter would never willingly fall for the lost angel. That was the only lie he would keep from Sam. He swore to himself he would not do anything else that could cost him the man's affections.

He was finally free.

When everyone was back at Bobby's the hunters collapsed into chairs, liquor in their hands, unable to believe what had happened. Missouri was God. Well, had been God. If God really wanted where he was to be a secret then he was hiding somewhere else by now. As for Chuck being Metatron they were all surprised by that. After all his writing did suck.

Lucifer watched as the hunters talked, still unable to believe he was not in Sam's head anymore. Long gone were the days of messing with Sam while everyone else was oblivious to it. Oh well, he did not care if the others knew what he said or not- he was Lucifer after all- but he figured he could tone it down a bit since he was sure Sam did not want the others to hear what he had to say.

Gabriel clapped him on the hand. "You take care of him, Luci. I know where to find you." And he was gone. Castiel gave him one of his searching looks.

"What?"

"I am glad you have found happiness, brother." Castiel gave him a small smile before looking to the table where their respective hunter's sat.

"It's a good feeling."

...

Later that night, when Castiel and Dean were hiding away upstairs and Bobby thought of things to do outside, muttering things like 'Aint no way in hell I'm listening to them two go at it', Lucifer took Sam by the hand and took him outside. They walked hand in hand while Sam tried to figure out if it felt any different then when Lucifer was a hallucination. He decided it did feel different though he couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly.

Lucifer took them to the field outside of Bobby's property and sat down in the grass. Sam followed suit, missing the devils icy touch when he took his hand back from the hunter.

"So, Sam. What do we do now?" He asked, looking up at the stars and thinking about how foolish he had been to think the actual stars had anything to do with that stupid Prophecy. He had mistakenly thought it would be at least a year before the other man had to make his choice but God never did anything when you though he was. He had a twisted sense of humor like that.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, following Lucifer's gaze to the heavens.

"Do you think Dean will let me in his precious Baby? That I will go on hunts with you? As much as I don't like my demons it feels kind of messed up to kill them all off with you since they just go back to Hell." He mused, thinking of all of the demons who had sworn they would kill the Winchesters for taking them out first. It sounded like a vicious cycle to Lucifer.

"I don't know." Sam sighed, picking at the grass. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Lucifer nodded. It sounded good to him. "For now, lets just celebrate your freedom."

The devil smirked. "How should we do that?"

"I can think of a couple of ways." Sam moved closer to Lucifer, pulling him in close, and enjoying the solid feel of him even if he was cold as ice.

That night, the love they shared was better than anything up to that point. With Lucifer having his own body the difference was astounding. Sam didn't mind the claw marks and bruises he found the next morning and Lucifer was not ashamed he had put them there. The devil did notice Dean was not in the shape Sam was and figured Castiel must be a gentle lover and that confused the hell out of him. He thought for sure Dean would be the one who liked it rough. He would have to ask later when Sam wasn't there to reprimand him for it though he did not deny he would enjoy a good spanking from the other man.

...

They enjoyed the time they had together even though Lucifer was not ashamed to say what he thought no matter who was there. He was Satan after all, why should he care what anyone else thought? If they did not like it tough, as far as he was concerned petty human rules of conduct did not apply to him as he was once an angel of the Lord and current Ruler of Hell.

Whenever Sam was pissy with him, Lucifer loved reminding him of all the fun times they had shared in the Cage, when he was a hallucination, and when they thought Dean was asleep. He especially loved giving commentary, his favorite being golf style. "And that was a long, hard stroke done by Lucifer. A beautiful move by a beautiful man. And there is Sam Winchester taking it like a pro..." Yeah he tried not to loose his temper with Lucifer very often.

...

Gabriel turned out to enjoy spending time with his brother. He decided he liked Lucifer better than the other Archangels. They did not know how to have a good time unlike Lucifer. While the Winchesters were out killing monsters the angels messed with humans for their own amusement. Gabriel decided it was more fun with Lucifer than to do it by himself. It turned out the older angel had quite an imagination even though their favorite prank was making people think they had been abducted by aliens and made to slow dance. Ah, brotherly bonding.

Castiel, on the other hand, did not feel comfortable making the humans upset and found other means of amusing himself. He is fond of doing jigsaw puzzles and Dean is helpless than to buy his angel whatever puzzle he wanted. Nobody was sure what he did with them when he was done since he glued them together and nobody bothered to ask. He also liked to paint pictures of flowers and bees, those too were kept somewhere safe the Winchester had no clue about. As far as Dean was concerned he did not want to take them where ever they went since they still lived in the Impala for the most part. As long as he did not have to keep a museum in his car he was happy.

He wanted to make his angel happy but he drew the line at stuffing his Baby full of things they did not have room for. It did not matter to Castiel, he enjoyed doing it and that was all that mattered to him.

...

Gabriel still tried to proposition Sam whenever he had the opportunity. The hunter soon grew tired of the offers to have three ways if that is what would make Sam agree. Lucifer seemed to think it was funny, as did Dean, but not Sam. Gabriel would merely shrug and say that he would get him to agree eventually. Sam shuddered at the thought.

...

To no ones surprise the Winchesters kept hunting demons, wanting more than anything to take out the Leviathans. Lucifer decided he couldn't help them, it wouldn't be the same if he came in and fought all of their battles for them, but was there for Sam when he got home.

The family that had stared out with two brothers and a drunk uncle had become much larger and much crazier- something they did not think could happen but that was Winchester luck for you. It wasn't perfect and wasn't always pretty but it was theirs and nothing could have made them happier.

With the exception of killing Dick and the rest of the Leviathans. That would make them a great deal happier but Sam and Dean kept that little tidbit of information to themselves.


End file.
